shaman queen spirit powers up version 1
by sehifona
Summary: Shaman Queen Spirit Powers Up is a story about young girl name AlexinaRuby Rose, to save the world, then she meets lots of people, when she was travel with them, and she also meets the real world of Shaman King! Edit a version!
1. Secrets of the AlexinaRuby Rose part 1

Episode 1: ''Secrets of the AlexinaRuby Asakura part 1''

Author: Saruki

Pair: YohxAnna, HaoxAnna, AlexinaxOc, HoroxTamao, RenxPirika, LysergxJeanne, ShindoxMisaki, Treyzer,Tanza, FaixJianne, etc.

**Summary**: Shaman Queen Spirit Powers Up is a story about young girl name AlexinaRuby Rose, to save the world, then she meets lots of people, when she was travel with them, and she also meets the real world of Shaman King! Can Alexina able to save the earth just in time, or it will be too late? Edit a version!

Hello, my name is AlexinaRuby Rose, I was born from Asakura's family at first, but now I was born from Rose's family. "Hey there, I'm Asakura Rosaline." Asakura grin without shows her emotion just liked Alexina. Asakura pops out of nowhere, and she cames out from inside of me. First of, Yoh, Tamao and Hao were my step cousin. Yoh becomes a Shaman King, and he married Anna. Hao also married Karie then they had a child just like Yoh and Anna. "Aunt Arexina is my favorite cousin." Said Hana with a smiled. Hana is a boy, this child is belonged to Yoh and Anna. "Thank you, Hana!" Said I with a smiled. "So tell us how did you becomes a Shaman Queen Spirits, Aunt Arexina?" Said Tiana with a curious smiled. Tiana is a female, this child is belonged to Hao. "Haha, oh right then I will tell you all about me!" Asakura said with a smirked on her face.

Saruki: This is my first story that I make my own story, last time was writing but this time was the computer type. I hope you enjoy my new story! Thank you so much!! Hehehe!

-Sakura appeared in an audience and say-

Sakura: I can wait to read the story from you Saruki!

Anna: This is interesting. -Anna appeared nowhere in an audience-

Saruki: Thanks! ^^

Sakura: So why did you create this story?

Saruki: Well because I love this story so much, I can't help it, so I let my imagination come out!

Both: Oh! -They say at the same time-

Saruki: Before we go back to my story. I, Saruki owns this main character AlexinaRuby Rose and her friends. Moreover, I do NOT own this from Shaman King made from Hiroyuki Takei. Now on the story.

Thousand years ago, long ago that we have a fantastic party and happy future day. I was a young girl, my hair is blond color was grey almost white, I was worn to clown on my small head, my cloth was worn small white dress and has a bow on my small waist, my ribbon was magical color like a rainbow, my small magical shoe color was black and red. My name is AlexinaRuby Asakura. I was a princess of the crystal wings, my family watch me to see if I was alright. Many people were respecting me as a family, and I was so happy to see them were around me.

I was born in Asakura's Family, my language is filika kaniji or filika japenotsu. (Filika kaniji: Mean Crystal kanji and Filika Japenotsu: Mean Crystal Japan, but they add the word called tsu; mean Japenese and if they erase tsu in the end would be japano; called japan. Back to the story.) I had a friend's name Sakura Zona, Tanza Tammy, Peroviana Saphiya, Jiane Chaos, Misaki Yanishimodo, Jianne Iron Maiden, Oricane Sarah, Shindo Yoshimodo, Hidoshite Yoshimodo, Luke Hakumo, Shuyin Fao, Treyzer Froze, Kaze Liyo, Tazeki Shita, and Fai Dukeiza. They were 16 warriors of secret agent, or you can call, they were secret symbol of god. They work for great spirit and their job to protect the world. However, this is just begun to journey.

Young Asachira prov

I went to my neighborhoods to help them if they needed it. Sometimes, my younger sister, and my younger brother to come with me. All the villages were so happy has a full life. I loves helped people and chat with them. We were at downtown right now, my younger sister name's KafrinaRuby Asakura; she is the youngest family I have ever seen. She is the best sister I ever had and that's why I protected her anything cost. And my younger brother name is JinaryRuby Asakura. Even he is a stupid person, I always love him.

He is also the best brother I ever had in tired life. He is all I have, and I also protected him as well. We are the twin sister and twin brother after all. Sudden, my younger sister ran toward us and says very polite. "Hey, my mom's told us the breakfast was ready to eat." My younger sister said with a bright cheerful smiled on her face. We nod at her then she went off to go our home. Before we go, I walked toward the lady's store. "Ah, princess Asachira! Welcome, please come in." The lady gave me a warm smile, and I give her a warm smile. "Jinary thinks I heard a rumor about books, is called a "Legendary Shaman Queen Spirits"? My younger brother asked her with a curious looked.

To be continue.

Saruki: Done with my first chapter 1.

Sakura: That was a short story!

Anna: Yea that was a short story, and I was getting interesting!

Saruki: I know! Please send review to me, and I have made new chapter 2 again!

Anna: Anyway, ja ne.

Both: We will see you next time on ch 2!! Bye bye!

Next on ep 2: Secrets of the AlexinaRuby Asakura part 2.


	2. Secrets of the AlexinaRuby Rose part 2

Anna: Hurry up, start the story already!

Both with Sakura and Saruki: Ok! -They both sweat drops.-

Saruki: Well, I will start the story but be patient okay, Anna?

Anna: Ok fine, whatever!

Sakura: -Smile at Anna -

Sakura: Please read/review story! ;)

Episode 2: Secrets of the AlexinaRuby Asakura part 2.

"Ah, princess Asachira! Welcome, please come in." The lady gave me a warm smile, and I give her a warm smile. "Jinary thinks I heard a rumor about books, is called a "Legendary Shaman Queen Spirits"? My younger brother asked her with a curious looked. The lady was blinking two times before she answered my younger brother question. "Ah, that's right. I had books is called "The legendary Shaman Queen Spirit" it is in my home. Would you like to read one of my books, prince Jinary?" The lady asked him. He nodded his head and we walks toward her home. The lady walks over her living room, and then she picked one of the books from the shelf. "This is a "the legendary Shaman Queen Spirit", they have a pretty old history about it. Would you like to read them, or perhaps I should read for you?" The lady asked us. "Asachira thinks you should read for us, Asachira cannot read it, sorry!" I am apology to her.

"Haha, is alright! Let's began to read "the legendary Shaman Queen Spirit" tales." The lady turns the page to the beginning of a story, and she began to read out loud to us. "Shaman Queen Spirit is a tale story about the young girl who save the earth. Long time ago, the world is a peaceful without disaster incorrupt. The girl has a beautiful white hair it looks like an angel, she had beautiful wings, and the face is looks like with a cheerful soft smile on her cheeks.

It said here, she came from the god of heaven to save us. Her name was "Shaman Queen Spirits". Shaman Queen Spirit chanting her spell in order to lock all the monster away and the earth is once again peaceful. Then one day after the disaster is over, she told us about the good luck. "When the disaster comes upon your world once again, you must summon me when you are the next on Shaman King! The people agree with her and so, Shaman Queen Spirit is disappeared, and it never appeared again, until then the next on Shaman King. Some people believe that she can use the wish anytime she wants to. Some people do believe that Shaman Queen Spirit is just a goddess to rule our world. Then one day, the rumor begun to reach all over the world."

No prov

"What happen next? Please tell us?" Kafrina asked her. "Well, Shaman Queen Spirit is dead and no one knows what happen to her." The lady answered her question. "Oh well, I wanted to become a Shaman Queen, then i can call her! Asachira wants to be friend with Shaman Queen Spirit." Asachira said with a bright smile. "Yeah right!" Jinary was smirked on his face and Asachira was pout at him. "Quit teasing on me, my brother! Asachira will prove it!" The lady start to laugh at us. "Is not that simple, princess Asachira! You must become a stronger spirit then you can become a great Shaman Queen!" The lady told young Asachira. "Come on, everyone our parents will be mad at us for being late!" Kafrina pushed them toward the door and they all went out. "Bye, Sarah! And thanks for reading to us!" They all wave at her and she nod their head while she waves at them.

They went back to their home and their parents always scowl at them for being late. Even so, they look happy to see them were okay, and they went back to their dinner. Few minute later at night, the children went back to their rooms. Before they go back to sleep, Asachira's father came to her room.

-Asachira's room

"Can I talked to you, Asachira?" Asachira's father asked her. Asachira nod her head and they went out Asachira's room, then they went outside to take a look at the sky. "What is it Dad?" Asachira asked her father. Asachira's father thinks first before he turned around and look at his elder daughter. "Asachira, I had something for you!" Asachira's father gave his daughter. It was a mirror, not kind of mirror. Nevertheless, it has a power in it. "Wow dad, this is cool! Even so, are you sure about this?" Asachira said with a worry on her face. Her dad start to laugh and hug her. "Yes, I'm sure of it! You see, when the Shaman King died. The new Shaman King is reborn and so are we. If your parents die, someone where take a place, and so you won't be lonely anymore.

A song title is called " My happiness is in my heart."

My happiness is everywhere I go, I saw everyone was happy.

"Oh but Asachira didn't want to take a place. Asachira wants you to stay with me, Dad!" Asachira pout at her father.

Soyachira koko morona

"Haha, yes we always there for you. Even if we have gone somewhere out there, we are always in your heart!

Your heart is belonged to me, I create them with all my heart.

Asachira's father and his daughter hugged each other. In the next morning, Asachira's family woke up, they went to kitchens to get ready for their works. Asachira's twin brother and sister came toward their older sister's room. "Asachira is time to get up, or else we were going to be late for school." Jinary told his older sister but his older sister didn't get up. So Jinary and Kafrina decide to drag Asachira out of her room into down stair with a thud. Asachira finally gets up and walked downstairs as if nothing was happening while they walked downstairs their maid was fixed their room for them.

Una's saga yozamara I will believe them

koroso gasahira

Mitsumete honto shiro furikeisei no itatesu

To be continue!

Misaki: Wow it is so cool, but I didn't show up yet! Wahhh!

Sakura: Oh, don't cry!

Saruki: Its okay thought.

Anna: Why it isn't so short, and I thought you say you want to bring action stuff, but no! -smirk-

Yoh came to appear nowhere and say:

Yoh: It's so unbelievable!!

Both: -Sweat drop-

Horo also appears to.

Horo: Anyway, can we say good bye now?

Both nod.

Saruki -cough-: Why don't you do it for me, Horo?

Horo: Sure why not, ja ne.

Both: Bye bye! See you next ep: 3!

Next on Episode 3: It Lost a village and new village!


	3. It Lost a village and new village!

Hey, its episode 3 again sorry for late update. This is getting longer and longer, so I am getting lazy to write more. Anyway, say hey to introduction.

Yoh: This is great finally Saruki update!!!

Saruki: Arigatou gozaimasu Yoh!

Misaki: Yeah!!!

Anna: Hurry up, slow poke!!

Saruki -glare-: Oh sure why not, and stop calling me slow poke!!

Sakura -sweat drop-.

Yoh: Now then, back to story!

_**Episode 3: It lost a village and new village!**_

Suddenly, the earthquake was shaking so hard it's knocked a house and tree. "What was that?" Asachira's father calls out of fear. "I don't know, there is something is going on here!" Asachira's mother reply back also she was fear. Asachira's grandmother came up to them and said, "I sense the demon area, they are here!" Everyone gasps and they quickly rush off toward outside. Asachira's mother grabbed her children and ran toward other sides their home. "What is going on here?" Said Asachira with a worry looked on her face.

-back to outside

Everybody was rushed off toward the demon. The demon appeared out of nowhere and start to attack everyone else. Mean while, Asachira's mother summoned the space of travel. "Am sorry for being like this, no matter where you go! We are always being there for you and in your heart." After that Asachira's mother put her daughter into sleep mode and then put her daughter into space into travel.

-Back to Asachira

After Asachira went to space into travel whiles her village has been destroyed. Asachira wokes up without knowing about her village, since her mother erased her memory. Asachira start to cry out loud and someone heard the voice of Asachira cried. "Ah, she is awake now! It is okay, nobody is going to hurt you!" Asachira sniffs and looked at them. The men and women gave her a sweet smile to tell her that she is saved now. "Who are you?" Asachira asked them with a polite. "I'm Alinda and this is my husband, Keishite!" The women known as Alinda and her husband known as Keishite. "So what is your name?" Keishite asked Asachira. "I'm AsachiraRuby." Asachira said with a shy looked on her face.

"Then what is your last name?" Alinda asked with a curious smile. "Asachira didn't remember the last name." Asachira has a frown on her face. They pause and take a looked at her. "Can I have a moment, please?" Alinda asked her with a polite. Asachira pause and nod her head. They walked out the door and start whisper each other with a quiet voice to make sure Asachira did not hear a single word they said. However, they didn't know was that Asachira can read mine.

To be continue!

Saruki: Whew, that was it! So tell me what do you think what happened next, you tell me okay.

Anna: -Sigh- Why always so short and slowpoke.

Sakura: -Sweat drop- Well, it took long then I though Ms. Saruki.

Saruki: I know, I can't help it. I'm sorry, I'm too lazy to do anything thought.

Misaki smile: That's okay, Saruki-chan.

Both: Bye! Please review for us!

Enjoy the story!!!

Next on episode 4: Asachira known as AsachiraRuby Rose.


	4. Asachira known as AsachiraRuby Rose

Hey people, so so sorry!!! Anou ... I just need to catch up with things, before I can make a story. Sigh, anyway here I am doing the view story for everyone!!! Ok introduction what do you going to say.

Ryu: I'm going to say Miss. Saruki was not so slow and didn't make a story before they anger at your ma'am.

Treyzer appeared.

Treyzer: Ryu, of course she is slow poke like a crab in the sea.

Me -glare-: What did you call me crap ugly air head?

Treyzer -rage-: What!!!???? You little punk!!!

Me and Treyzer fight in front of an audience.

Yoh appeared.

Yoh -sweat drop- when he saw me and Treyzer fight in front of an audience.

Yoh: Hey guys, Would you mine stop fighting in front of an audience? It kind of embarrassing you know.

Me and Treyzer stop what they are doing and look at the audience who was stared at them.

Me and Treyzer blush.

Both: Sorry!

Misaki appeared.

Misaki: hey everybody!

Me: Uh ... Anyway, now back to my story.

Episode 4: Asachira known as AsachiraRuby Rose.

Preview: Asachira pause and nod her head. They walked out the door and start whisper each other with a quiet voice to make sure Asachira did not hear a single word they said. However, they didn't know was that Asachira can read mine.

Now back to a story where we left of.

"What should we do now, dear?" Alinda asked her husband with a worry. Keishite looked at his wife and look at the door where Asachira at. "I think we should change her name, since she doesn't remember her last name."

-Back to Asachira.

"They want to change my name? Asachira wonders what kind of name is it?" Asachira was so excited. Then she heard a knock at the door, and she said come in, so they walked in with a soft smile. "Asachira? We decide to change your name!" Keishite said with a warm smile. "Okay." Asachira was still excited. "Your name will be AsachiraRuby Rose, from this day forwards we will call you AsachiraRuby Rose!" Alinda finally told Asachira. Asachira smiled at them and said, "Asachira loved it." From day on, Asachira worked with Alinda and Keishite. Asachira helped many people and lots of people was full of surprise. Everyone began to love Asachira. Everybody starts to get use to her. Some old people start to asked Asachira about their problem. Asachira listens to them and does as what they told her to do. Then one day, Asachira meets the strange person with a rare sword hanging around his waist.

Asachira asked one of the old women about that men with a rare sword hanging around his waist. "Ah, that's Zachi the ninja. He helped us most of it like the monster, and we get pretty lost the woods so often. And Zachi the only one who help us to get back to our village." The old men reply back. "Ah I see, thanks grandpa!" Asachira murmur thanks to old men and he nod his head with a soft smile. Asachira walks over toward Zachi to say hi. "Asachira was such a good girl, I wonder why did they abandon their daughter like this. Poor Asachira!" The old men walk away and Asachira it is seeming she can hear what he just said. It made her confused but shook her head and start to look for Zachi guy. Asachira looked to be left and right. Then she found what she has been looking for, and so she walked toward Zachi.

-Back to Zachi's side

Zachi walks toward the hotel to look for something to eat, and he didn't know was that Asachira was following him. Zachi finally has found the right spot then he also spots the white hair young girl walks toward him with a shy looked on her face. "What do you want, young girl?" Zachi asked her without a smile on his face, and she looked up with a shy smile. "Are you Zachi?" Asachira asked him nicely. "Yeah, anything else?" Zachi asks her once again. "Um..Can Asachira be a friend with you?" Asachira asked him back. Zachi was surprise it is caught him guard and stares at her for moment. "Maybe, so what is your name? You are not around here, are you?" Asachira also caught off the guard and looks down. "Oh, my name is AsachiraRuby Rose and Asachira don't remember about being here for first place."

Zachi felt pity for her and so pat her small head then said, "It is okay, you must have been amnesia." Asachira looks up and then thought about it. "What is aminesia?" Zachi anime style sweated drops and answers her question. "It's amnesia, is kind like a loss memory. And the memory was been blocked." Asachira rose her beautiful eyes at him and said "That's aminesia?" Zachi thought about her language, (could it be she spoke different language? It is that why she said the wrong words.) "Asachira, what is your first language?" Zachi asked her while the food is served and the service gave Zachi and young girl with a smile. Then she walks away from them and Asachira thought about what he just said and his thought. "Asachira the first language is a filika japanosei." Zachi pause and looked at his food. "Okay that might have worked to."

Asachira notice he wasn't touching his food, and she realized that she was disrupting him from his eating. "Asachira was sorry for disrupt you from eating." Zachi was also realizing what she just said. "Oh, no worry. Your wants some too?" Asachira looks at his food then nod her head. "It is okay Asachira can have some too?" Zachi gives a signal for the waiter. The girl came over toward their table. "What do you want, Asachira?" Asachira pause and asked, "Is there anymore noodles left?" The girl was startled and answers her question, "yes there are more noodles. So what kind of noodles do you like?" Asachira pause again and looks up with a soft smile. "Asachira wants shrimp with a soup and the noodles too." The girl takes a note for the order. "Okay yukira it is, be right back!" Asachira nod her head and the girl walks away from their table. The waiter came back for few minute with a yukira's soup. "Here is your order, Miss."

The waiter hand over Asachira's soup toward her then waiter walks away from their table again. Asachira murmur thanks to waiter before she began to dig her food and while Zachi eating his food then watch her from the corner of his eye. After they finish eating then they say good bye to each other. And so Asachira's journey is started began, from this point on Asachira destiny to become a Shaman Queen. She didn't know was that someone she might meet who wants to travel with her.

TO BE CONTINUE!!!

Saruki: Phew! I finish my 4th story with complete.

Sakura: Cool! I hope you enjoy the next story.

Both: Bye now!!!

Horo: This is still short, I thought you say it getting longer and longer.

Saruki: I'm sorry but-HEY!! Just shut up you whiny and is time for say good bye!

Horo -sweat drop-: Ok I'm sorry alright! Jeeze!

Both: Good Bye!!!

Next on episode 5: Asachira meets a new friend.


	5. Asachira meets a new friend

Hey people, I'm sorry I was so tired and lazy people here. Lol just kidding just kidding. I was just kidding ok. Anyhow I was caught up here. Now back to my story people.

Episode 5: Asachira meets a new friend.

Asachira went back to her new home then went up to her room. Before she went to sleep, Asachira open her windows to let the air come inside of her room. "Oh Asachira wish I can be this village full of happiness and wants to stay here forever." Asachira looks up the moon and saw a strange star with sparkle lights as if the star were winks at her. She blinks for two times then she chuckled and went back to sleep. She thinks the star it was illusion. Nevertheless, it wasn't illusion the star it is seemed to be grand her wish. In the next morning, Asachira awoke up then stretch her arms up high, and she went down to bathrooms. After that she went down to kitchen to get the breakfast. "Good morning, Asachira!" Alinda greeting her with a warm hug, and she hugs back to her and keishite. Everything is seeming to be normal day, and nothing is happening so far. Asachira saw everyone was filled with energy and happy.

Asachira was grinned so wide she thought she is going to hurt on the next morning for sure. Same things as yesterday Asachira goes to help people around then found Zachi from the corner, and they went to eat. Zachi and Asachira start to hang each other, so they became a good friend. In the next morning, everything is alright, and it makes Asachira was happy. Until the next morning, everything is beginning to alter before Asachira's eye. The earthquakes once again it starting to shake everything. Asachira startles and gets up to see what's happening to then go toward check to see if everyone is okay. She quickly ran out of a house then Alinda and her husband startle by her amazing speed. She was shocked to see a half of people got hurts by the earthquake, and she rushes over toward other people who're hurt the most. "Please you guys hang in there!"

Asachira begging them while try to hold their wounds while, Zachi also helped people from another side. Few people were still alive and then the demon appeared in front of them, comprehending Asachira. "What the hell is that?" Zachi looks at the demon. Asachira also was shocked as much as Zachi, "that's the demon." Everyone looks at the girl. "A demon?" The people asked Asachira. Zachi rushed off toward the demon and was about to slash them into a half. "NO, DON'T!!" Asachira shout at him but it was too late. The demon strike Zachi throws his heart and throws him away from their face. "ROAR!" Demon roar at them and it made another earthquake sound. Asachira screams so loud with a horrible fright and the voice it caught ego through inside of her. Zachi spirit appeared in front of Asachira and other didn't see it, except Asachira. "Hurry, call my name! I shall destroy the demon for you!" Inside of Asachira's body, there were strange lights form in front of her. "Who are you?" Asachira asked the strange voice ego through the lights. Inside of the lights it was appeared to be young girl, the same age as her. "My name is AsakuraRuby Rosaline, known as the future of Shaman Queen Spirit." The strange light known as Asakura, she smirked at her.

"AsakuraRuby Rosaline?" Asachira asked her with a surprise. "That's right, I'm you, and you are me! We are one, now call my name, and I shall destroy the demon for you!" Asachira stares at her then nod her head, and she calls her name out loud. Asakura felt her lips turn into smirk, and then she disappears. Outside, Asachira switches the person and now Asachira known as Asakura! Asakura has a long hair until it reached her waist, she has a headphone just like Asachira. Her hair turns into black blond hair with a bangs cover her eyes and her forehead, her cloth has the same as Asachira. Everything is looks at the same as Asachira except the looks, eye's color, and the hair. "Now who shall I killed?" Asakura looks at the demon and then looks at Zachi spirit. "You must be Zachi, correct?" Asakura asked him with an icy stare. "Wait of minute, you can see me and who are you?" Zachi ignores her question and asked her instead. "Yes I can see you, and my name is AsakuraRuby Rosaline!" Zachi looks at her with a shocked. "Zachi, I need your spirit for moment!" Asakura didn't look at him while bring the sword from behind her back. Zachi noticed the things, she pulls out it was invisible, and he can't tell what it was.

"ROAR!" The demon was roared once more again and Asakura took this as a hurry up to finish this off. "Zachi spirit form into Solar sword and into integrated!" Zachi spirit was shocked until he was entering Asakura's sword. Everything was frozen up right after she uses the spirit. Demon start to rush off toward Asakura but she jumps away and said with a smirk on her face, "The demon, begone!" The demon start to scream and disappear without using the spirit! Asakura used the Solar sword from her left hand then point up the sky and hit it with a strange light with a power of wind toward all the demon with one strike. "Silver celestial slash!!" After Asakura clear all the demon and remove the spirit inside of her sword, "restoration!" Everything is all cleaned up as if nothing is happened.

Asakura checked everything is okay then looks up at Zachi, the whole place is still freezing up. "You want to go back to heaven?" Zachi looks down for moment and looks up at her. "What in the world is that?" Asakura knows what he was talking about, he was talking about what she did to the village. "Well let just said, I'm from half Shaman and half Itako. I had a power to create the new world." Zachi listens to her carefully and then nod to let her continue.

"What is a half Shaman and a half Itako?" Zachi asks her. "A half Shaman and a half Itako is a master of both Shaman and Itako!" Asakura answers with no interesting at all. "What are Shaman and Itako?" Once again, Zachi kept asking her. "Shaman is a medium between the worlds of the living and the worlds of the dead. And the Itako are a specialty is channeling, and I can summon a spirit from anywhere, even from heaven where normal shamans can't reach." Asakura feel like her power start to be weak again, and it means one thing, Asachira wants her body back. "Are you done yet?" Zachi startled and nod his head.

"Okay, I decide to stay with Asachira!" Asakura was surprise this and said, "well then she won't mind at all. Don't worry she can see you as well!" He was surprising this and said, "does she know she can see the spirit?" Asakura pause and nod her head. "Yes, it is because of me. Whenever I see and she also can see whatever, I see. We are one, thought our last name was the completely different name. Asachira was creating me when I was still little light. Welcome to our team!" He nodded his head and Asakura switch to Asachira. Asachira was collapsed on floors and whole world was finally moved.

TO BE CONTINUE!!!!

Anna: Wow this is getting interested now. It's pretty soon now.

Saruki: Yup my friend. :)

Manta appears.

Manta: This is quite well a story that Saruki creates by her own story.

Saruki: Yeah you're right Manta! :)

Manta -blush-.

Treyzer appears also Hao.

Treyzer -smirk-: Yeah sure but Saruki didn't use me into the show, and I was not there at all!

Hao -smirk-: Yeah that Treyzer was right. I also didn't show up yet, just. When do I appear that show?

Saruki -glare at them-: Well just be patience well you! Very soon you will appear at my story but not know ok!

Yoh appears.

Yoh: When are we going to appear?

Saruki -smile at Yoh-: You guys are not born yet! This is 1,000 year not 1996 or something like that.

Both: Oh!

Horo appear.

Horo: Okay, see you next on chapter 5.

Both: Sayonara!! (Bye)

Next on Episode 6: Alexina and Asakura's journey start now!


	6. Extra Credit: Shaman Queen Spirit

Extra credit: Shaman Queen Spirit behind of scene Part 1

Saruki saw a camera on her. They were at outside from HOLLYWOOD STAR ACTION! And so she walks by, and she pointed everywhere she goes. Even her friend came alone with her and song appear from the background.

Saruki -smile at the camera-: Hey people, welcome to Shaman Queen Spirit behind of scene part 1. I'm Saruki and this is a Shaman King crew.

Yoh -smile at the camera-: Hey, I'm Yoh Asakura and I am a hero from Shaman King!

Horo -grin at the camera-: Yo I'm Horohoro Usai, and I am a hero from Shaman King!

Hao -look at camera-: Hey, I'm Hao Asakura and I am a sexy guy from Shaman King!

The camera point to other introduce.

Ryu -look at the camera-: Hey there, I'm Ryu Wooden Sword, and I am a hero from Shaman King.

Pirika -smile at the camera-: Yo I'm Pirika Usai and I am younger sister from Shaman King. In addition, Horo is my older brother!

(Oh yeah I almost forgot about the microphone. They spoke at the microphone when they hold. Sorry about that! XD)

Jun -look at the camera-: Hey, I'm Jun Tao, and I am from Shaman King. Nice to meet you all.

Ren -smirk at the camera-: I'm Ren Tao and I am a hero from Shaman King and no one mess with me. (Ren sure spoke with hush word huh?)

Manta -look at the camera-: Hello, I'm Manta Oyamada, and I am from Shaman King.

Tamao -blush at the camera-: H-hey everybody! I-I'm Tamao Tamamura, and I am from Shaman King.

Faust -look at the camera-: Hey everyone, I'm Faust VIII, and I am a hero from Shaman King.

Chocolove -look at the camera-: Whatsup my friend, I'm Chocolove McDonell, and I am a hero from Shaman King.

Saruki -look at the camera-: We are going to show you inside of Hollywood, so come on in. -a wave at them to tell them to follow her-

They follow her to hollywood inside of hollywood star action room.

Saruki -look at the camera-: This is star action room where director who create of Shaman Queen spirit Alexina.

Saruki points at the people who started create of a story.

Yoh -look at Saruki-: So where is the director who made Arexina-san main character?

Saruki -look at Yoh-: The guy who made a background for Shaman Queen Spirit character and a plot.

Saruki saw a Chihon, who was walking by and call him to come over here.

Chihon -walks toward them-: Yes?

Pirika -turns to Chihon-: Can you tell us about Shaman Queen Spirit Powers Up and how do you feel when you create them?

Chihon -look at Pirika-: Well, it was hard to create of Shaman Queen Spirit Powers Up, I feel like I have to finish it very soon, and I add the romantic in it. Saruki-sama likes to put so romantic in this story.

Saruki was blushing and they all laugh at him about a joke he made.

Jun -look at Chihon-: You are working very hard and what do you want to ask the audience?

Chihon -turns to Jun-: I want to ask them about my story, I hope you liked my story!

Horo -look at Chihon-: Yeah I hope we do so too.

Chihon -nod-.

Horo -look at Chihon-: So tell us more about this main character?

Chihon -turns to Horo-: Saruki-sama the one who's come up with a main character and the plot. Alexina is a sweet girl and likes to help other, she can be funny, and she also can be scary at the same time.

Anna -smirk-: Interesting!

Yoh -turns to Chihon-: Anyway can you show me what you did?

Chihon nodded and start walk with them to show them what he did. The board show was Treyzer face and also the voice of him.

They were aw and it was surprising then to see was an awesome voice and even more.

Chihon -look at them-: I made him to make a good voice and his action. So I decide to play Treyzer character.

Hao -look at Chihon-: Why do you want to play this character?

Chihon -turns to Hao-: This character was good and imagine well. This is not hard to draw this guy.

Saruki -turns to the camera-: Okay, that's for now! Well then let's take a look at Chihon's profile.

(Chihon's profile)

Chihon -voice of Treyzer-: Aw man, this is going to be troublesome.

They were at the highest mountain of Hollywood.

Hihon -look at Chihon: Ok this is it. Are you ready Chihon-san?

Chihon -gulp-: Yup I'm ready for it!

Hihon -look at Chihon-: Good then let's countdown to 5.

(5, 4, 3, 2, 1, action!!!)

The board snaps out and put away from a camera. And Chihon left off.

Chihon -scream-: Yahahhaha!!!!!

Chihon pushes his snow board to made jump over the branch. (Is not a snow board from Horo. It was a Kiyoji board. Kiyoji means blue light.)

Hihon -look at Chihon-: STOP RIGHT THERE, good job Chihon-san!

Chihon -grin at Hihon-: That was a scary but cool!!

Hihon anime style sweats drop.

(Next scene about a Chihon character of voice of Treyzer!)

Chihon -voice of Treyzer-: Hey you, Where are you going Horo?

(Pretend that voice was Treyzer, just imagine what his voice look !)

Yuji -voice of Horo-: I'm going to watch a movie with my friend dude!!

(Yuji is a Japanese voice of Horo.)

Hihon -look at them: Stop right there! It is good.

Chihon -smile-: That was awesome Yuji's voice of Horo in Japanese.

Yuji -smile-: Thank you my friend and you too.

Chihon -laugh-: Thank you.

(End of Chihon's profile)

Saruki -turns to Chihon-: Wow that was super awesome Chihon.

Chihon -turns to Saruki-: Why thank you Saruki-sama.

Tamao -turns to camera-: Well that was good but we have out of time today.

Manta -smile and turns to camera-: Yeah anyway, we will continue this episode.

Everyone -look at camera: Bye minna!! -waves at the camera-

-the camera turns off

TO BE CONTINUE!!!!


	7. Asachira and Asakura's journey start now

...It seems like no sign of imposter yet. Cool I'm going back to my old story again. And yet thanks for say that reader. n.n Now on to intro.

Saruki: I'm back to an original story again. Hehhe.

Treyzer: Good for you.

Tanza: I hope that bastard won't get your way, this time right?

Saruki (nod) : Exactly!! Tanza!!

Hao: So what are you going to write about this time ne?

Anna: Hmmm ... Oh yeah back to where you left off.

Both: Ok.

Saruki: Back to a story then.

Episode 6: Alexina and Asakura's journey start now.

Asachira awoke up on the next morning, Asachira saw a Zachi spirit, Alinda, and Keishite, whom looking at her with a worry on their face. "Are you okay, Asachira?" Keishite asked her. Asachira closes her eye for moment then open her eye and said, "yeah, Asachira is okay!" Everyone was relief when they heard this. Alinda and Keishite told her they will be downstairs if she needed it just call them, and she nods her head. Zachi looked down at her with a sad look. "Am sorry for let you down, I didn't know this would happen!" Asachira shook her head and said, "Is okay, Asachira was not worrying about it. Thanks to Shaman power, was it? Asakura was told me all about it." Zachi nod his head and decide to ask her about something, "did you know all about Shaman and Itako?" Asachira thinking and answer his question, "Asachira doesn't know any of it until now!" Zachi once again nod his head to be understood what she just said. "Well than shall we head down stair now?"

-Living room

Asachira and Zachi walk down stair then head toward Living Room with everyone else. Then everyone starts to eat their breakfast, except Zachi. He watches Asachira eating with them with a happy face. Very soon, Asachira starts to grow up, and she had a wonderful birthday party with everyone else, again except Zachi. Then Asachira decides to come visit at her neighbor, and so she walks down toward a neighborhood house.

-outside

After she helps them then she bid them good bye, so she walks toward other sides the rode until then she heard a voice coming from inside of her. "Asachira, can you hear me?" Asachira looks around and saw that no one looking this way, so she replies back to her. "Yes I can hear you, what is it Asakura?" Asakura grin when she replied. "Let's go to adventure, Asachira!" Asachira blink and reply with a worry. "Wait of minute, Asachira can't go to adventure yet. I'm not strong enough like you." Asakura pout at her and Asachira decide to ask her, "why I can't see you only inside of me?" Asakura blink and answer her question. "Why you ask, it is because I'm still weak. My power is not strong enough, and so you need to grow up a bit more than my power is strong enough to come out!" Asachira didn't know was that her body is still weak it caused Asakura also weak too. "So let's go to adventure, please? I'm bored here!" Asakura once again pout at her and it make her giggle. Asachira finally gave up and told her decide to go to adventure. It makes Asakura looked happy, and also it made Asachira look happy because of Asakura!

"Why is it, I am so happy when you are happy?" Asachira asked her. "Well because like I said we are one, whenever I am happy, you are happy." Asachira realized that and she was continued. "If you're sad, I'm sad too. You know what I mean right?" Asachira nod her head to understand what she just told her. Asachira decides to go back to her new home and went to her room. She starts to pack her things while Zachi looked at her with a confused. "Where are you going Asachira?" Asachira stop what she was doing and looked up. "Asachira decides to go to adventure with Asakura!" Zachi was shock and said, "wait of second, what about your family?" Asachira pause and told him they are not her real parents, but still she likes them very much. After she finished packing up then walks down stair and told them that she is going to journey. Alinda and Keishite were looking sad when she was not going to return when she finished her goal. Asakura told her she needs to train and to become a Shaman Queen in order to wake up her full power.

Asachira follows Asakura order her what to do, Alinda and Keishite bid her good bye. Asachira and Asakura said good bye then she walks away and never returns until she finished her goal. Asachira finally reaches the gate and everyone waves at her. "Please be careful when you go out there, there are many dangerous in this area. Oh and take this with you." Asachira murmur thanks to old men but, "I can't take this, you need this more than I do!" The old men shook his head and still hand over toward her. Asachira finally gave up and took the money, the food, and the water. "Okay, I will take a good care of it. And thank you for this!" Asachira bow to old men and everyone else. Everyone nods their head and she turns around then walks away while she waves at them one more time. The journey is finally are here, where Asakura and Asachira will survive? "This is it, we are going to adventure. I can't believe this Zachi is coming with us!" Asakura was pouting at Zachi and Zachi can sense her voice through Asachira's body. "Well so what if I am coming with you guys, any problem with that, stupid Asakura?"

Asakura turns Asachira's head toward Zachi. "If you call me stupid, also your call Asachira is stupid as well!" Asakura smirked at him while he glares at Asachira's face. "Come on, you guys can you be a little nicer?" Asachira voice came out from Asakura. Asakura and Zachi turn their heard different direction from each other Asachira anime style sweats drop and look around to see where they are. "Where are we? Are we lost?" Asachira asked Zachi. Zachi took a look at their surrounding and said, "yup we are lost the tracks!" Asakura turns Asachira's head around to see where they are. "I believe is we are in strange forest of course." Asachira was surprise when she said this. "Great now what are we going to do?" Zachi groan when he finds out, they get lost easily. "I haven't been this area before, thanks to stupid Asakura with a big mouth!" Asakura roar at Zachi while he roars right back at her. Until then they heard a female voice coming toward where they at. "Hey Fero, where are we going?" The strange voice coming closer to them, it's seemed to be asking someone close to that person.

"Fero believes we are heading toward the town of course!" The strange voice it is seemed to be very hyper voice. "Rasakura didn't care, Rasakura bet we are lost more than going through the right direction! We are supposed to hit North not West!" The strange voice was arguing with that person. "Ara? I thought this is North!" The strange voice was confusing where the direction of North is and other were also confusing where the direction of West is.

**TO BE CONTINUE!!!**

Saruki: The story is getting longer, and I warn you.

Alexina: So this is still not interested yet but very soon will start to get interested ok.

Horo: Yeah!

Milly appeared.

Milly: So how long the ep and the version to get there finish?

Saruki: Oh hey there Milly I didn't see you there I'm sorry.

Milly -sweat drop-: It is ok!

Saruki -smile-: The episode is about ten and the version is about 3. So that would be Shaman Queen Spirits 1-3 version and ten episode of each off them.

Horo: Wow those're a lot of episodes and version.

Saruki: I know but I am getting bored right now.

Milly: Oh.

Saruki: And yet, Shaman Queen Spirit behind of scenes also adds up to.

Horo: When was the Shaman Queen Spirit behind of scenes going to add up?

Saruki: The 13 episode is almost there so you better prepared for that. And the total of all versions and episode is about 13 episode hmm.. That too many episodes.

Both: Yup!

Saruki: One more thing that I am going to say this; Shaman Queen Spirit behind of a scene episode is about a Shindo Yoshimodo actor of Tory Night next.

Both: Bye now!

Next on Episode 7: Asachira, Asakura, and Zachi meet a new teammate.


	8. Extra Credit: Shaman Queen Spirit part2!

Extra Credit: Shaman Queen Spirit **Behind of Scene Part 2!!**

The story is main about a Norton Roo who actor of Shindo character. Here come to anime director, welcome to Saruki and HER FRIEND!! (applause from fan club and audience as well.)

They were at movie film right now.

Saruki came appeared from a camera who was shot at her. **5, 4, 3, 2, 1** They use his finger to count for her and her friend. (Oh yeah you know this person over by the camera who was hold on his shoulder? That's right his name is **Don Gi**. He is an also filika kaniji. You remember filika mean crystal. So it meant a crystal japanese.)

Saruki: Hey, this is Saruki again. We are going to see Norton Roo whom role play Shindo the main character. And this is a Shaman King crew was here with us.

Horo: So you better remember us.

Both -sweat drop-

Pirika: Anyway, let's go!

Both -nod-

They went to find the name of Norton Roo. And they found him who was made a picture about Shindo character.

Norton turns around and found Saruki and her friend who was walking toward him.

Norton: Hey everybody.

Saruki: Hey Norton, I would like to ask you about a film of character Shindo that you create.

Norton: Well, it was very good to start with Shindo character that created by Saruki.

Tamao: So tell us about detail that character?

Norton: Shindo is very clever, dump, silly, even powerful god. Shindo copy from Yoh asakura even Treyzer copy from Horo Usai.

Yoh: Wow that is unbelievable.

Both -nod to agree with him-

Saruki: So what else do you have to show us with a special scene?

Norton: Well hahaha I didn't think about that.

Both -laugh-

Norton: I do have one thing to show you an audience also. Come on I will show you the way.

They follow him to anime direction film.

Anna: Awesome!

Rio: So is that the picture of Shindo you draw?

Norton: Yes I did, I use somebody help me out as well.

Horo: Who would that be?

Norton: It was Yon Dao.

Horo: I see.

Saruki: Anyway let's take a look at Norton's profile.

(Norton Roo actor Shindo film.)

**5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Action!!!** (Again it is Don Gi who held camera and also action film sign.)

Norton: **THIS IS THE LAST TIME!!! WOULD YOU GIVE UP!!!??? **

Saruki: **NO!! NEVER SHINDO!!! **(By the way, I play Alexina Rose and Asakura Rosaline ok. So don't get to confuse with that.)

Norton: I'm going to give the powerful attack ever you have seen!

Saruki: Well I so am, you fool!!

Don Gi: **CUT!!!**

Tiether: Well stop right there for now. You guys were awesome you know.

Saruki -giggle-: Thank you and you too Norton.

Both: Hahha!!

(Norton Roo actor Shindo film part 2!!)

They were at **DEEP FOREST** right now.

Norton: Oh a man, this is going to tough and scary even more!

Both -Laugh-

Don Gi: **5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ACTION!!!**

Norton's fight with Saruki. (Lol XO)

Norton: **YAHHHH!!!!**

Saruki: **YAHHH!!! HA!!!**

They went to head to head.

Saruki: Power Light Spin Attack!! (I made that up!)

Norton: Power Rainbow Bullet Sunlight Attack!! (Again I made that up! Moreover, Yolie means Yoh.)

Few minute later Saruki won the fight of Norton.

Don Gi: **CUT!!!**

Tiether: Well done, You guys were super awesome! Man you guys will get a free coupon for sure.

Both -laugh-

(end the Norton Roo actor Shindo film part 2!!)

Ren: Wow that was great and yet still I didn't go up yet. -sigh-

Horo (smirk): Well Renny you seem jealousy from Saruki and Norton.

Ren (vein pops up his head with anger face.): **SHUT UP!!! SPIKEY HAIR!!! **

They start to fight again.

Both -sweat drop-

Pirika: Just forget about them for now.

Saruki -cough-: Yes that's what Pirika said audience.

Don Gi turns his camera around to face Saruki.

Saruki: Well, you guys I'm so so sorry today we have a short break for now. Next on episode for Sale Ron actor Tanza Tammy from Behind The Scene!!

Both: On the next time, we will meet again!! Bye!!!

They bow and smile.

To be continue!


	9. Asachira, Asakura, and Zachi meet a new

Episode 7: Asachira, Asakura, and Zachi meet a new teammate.

Prev: The strange voice was arguing with that person. "Ara? I thought this is North!" The strange voice was confusing where the direction of North is and other were also confusing where the direction of West is.

Asachira and Zachi walk toward the voice when they finally found where the voice coming from. It's revealed the girl who has a same age as Asachira and almost same size as Asachira. "Oh who are you? Are you lost to?" Asachira asked them. They blink and turn around to see who is talking to, it is none of Asachira and her friends Zachi themselves. They look at each other then they introduced themselves, "My name is Feroviana and this is my friend Rasakura!" Asachira smiled at them. The girl on the left side, she has a dark blue hair with a curve hair, she wore a banana around her small forehead then it turns other side ways, her cloth was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, and her pants like a guy style with a belt around her waist turn to the right, and pops out from her small waist. Her shoes are some sort of japanese symbol style, but it is from Italian, she also has a pearl bead around her right wrist on her right arm just like Asachira has.

Don't forget she also wore a pearl bead like an Itako's bead around her small neck, her name is Feroviana. The girl from the right side beside Feroviana, she has a pink like a sakura long hair until it reaches her waist. She also has a banana around her small forehead just like Feroviana, except different color. She wore a purple t-shirt, her pant it looked like a guy style with a belt around her small waist, and it pops out from the right waist just like Feroviana. Her shoes were wearing a filika japanosei style, but it's from Chinese, don't forget about the pearl bead around her neck and her right arm wrist. Her name is Rasakura! "My name is Asachira, nice to meet you!" The girls nod their head and look at the spirit whom next to her while is floating. Asachira blink and look at toward where they stare at. "Who's that? Are you a shaman, Asachira?" Rasakura asked her. "This is Zachi, my best friend! You can see the spirit?"

Asachira reply back to her. "Yes, Rasakura didn't know you can see the spirit! We are a half shaman and a half Itako!" Feroviana explains to her. "So am I! AWESOME!!" Everyone starts to cheer and Rasakura asked Asachira about where is North and where is West. Zachi reply to them for Asachira and said, "this is North from the front of you and this is West from the right side of you." Rasakura and Feroviana were shocked but, Feroviana was recovered from shock. "Fero knew this is the right way, See I'm so smart!" Rasakura rolls her eyes and glare at her. "You said this is North that's where we started from the beginning!" Rasakura argument with Feroviana and Feroviana thoughts for moment. "Still at least we bumped to someone knows the direction, so Fero is right!" Feroviana gave her friend with a smirk of victory. "Can we go now?" Zachi asked them. Feroviana and Rasakura blink then nod their head at the same time it's smacked their head each other who're closed to them. "Ouch, you moron!" Feroviana was pouting at Rasakura who was shook her head to get rip of her headache. They walk to the North then they had found the town where the children were playing with their parents.

-Niyuri's town

"Welcome to Niyuri's town where the people love to come here for fun! Let's go to the market, Fero is hungry now!" Feroviana walk toward the market store and they followed Feroviana whom lead them toward the market store. Rasakura looks around and has found the food but the price is little bet high then she thinks it would. Asachira buys the food from the shelf then walks toward the cashier, everyone was staring at her. "Asachira, where did you get that money?" Rasakura asked her while Feroviana was drooling on the food when the cashier was checked all the food in the machine. "My town's people gave me a bunch of their stuff, like a money, the food, and the water, also comprehending the cloth too." Everyone was impressed that she has all those stuff that they don't have it. "Um where are your stuff, Fero and Rasa?" Asachira gives them a nickname and Rasakura said, "we don't have that stuff!"

Rasakura and Feroviana were a shamed that they don't have that kind of stuff the people would give them. "Why you don't have it?" Asachira was confused why they don't have it and how in the world did they could survive. "Well, it is because we stole their foods and their stuff, so they hate us. Then they throw us out of their town." Zachi was surprise that they seem to be reading Asachira's mine. "Fero and Rasakura can read mine too just like Asachira!" Zachi and Asachira nod their head. They start to walk straight while they start to eat the food that Asachira has bought for them. "Hey Fero thinks we should all go to school in here. Fero wants to meet new people today!" They blink and look at each other then turns to her. "Why are we going to school and what is for?" They both ask her at the same time. "Like I said, we are going to school to see new people today! Let's go already!" Feroviana pushed them toward the school.

-Niyuri's school

They enter the school building then they look for the register. "Hello kids, what can I help you with?" The lady has spoken to them whom next to the computer. "Hello, do you know where is the register for this school?" Rasakura asked the lady. The lady told them where is registering, they nod their head and murmur to thank the lady. They went to the register where the lady told them too. They went to the register where the lady told them too. Asachira, Zachi, Feroviana, Rasakura, and their spirit was finally registered for the school. "Welcome, can I help you?" The men asked them. "Hello, we want to register for the school. We are umm." Rasakura was whispered to Feroviana. "We are grading 4." The men were blinked and then asked them what is their name. They tell them their name and the men asked where they came from. "Er..Rasakura and I were from Witsute." Feroviana told the men and Asachira also told the men where she was from. "Okay, is there any way to contact them?" The men asked them and they shook their head. "No, just contact us!" Feroviana tells the men but, Rasakura blink and stops Feroviana before she can continue.

"Wait of second, how are they going to contact us? We don't have anything else!" Asachira looks through her backpack and then told them they could rent the hotel. "And how is exactly to rent the hotel? The hotel is way too cheap!" Rasakura told her. The men pause then said, "would you like to contact the hotel? I could register for you!" They were surprised and they thought about this first, "it is your fault Fero for dragging us without thinking first!" Feroviana was frowned then she thought about something else it caused Rasakura shutter. "Fero decides to make us worked to get the money!" Rasakura anime style fall, she thought Feroviana was going to steal the money. Feroviana was staring at her like are you stupid or what? "Why are we going to get a job when we are too young for that?" Asachira asks them. Rasakura and Feroviana blink then told her they had a power to get the job. "So we are settled it and let you register the hotel for us then we are going to repay for you!" Rasakura gave him with a cold stare, and it made him shiver when he saw this. The men nod his head, then he goes back to work while they walked out to go find a job.

**TO BE CONTINUE!!!!**

Saruki Note: I'm so so sorry for taking long to write. Because I was listened to my favorite music, and it was **COOLIST EVER!!!** The song title is called Melody Miyuki. I need to change the better version!

Next on Episode 8: Rasakura, Feroviana, Asachira, and the spirit part time their jobs.


	10. The part time of a job

Episode 8: Rasakura, Feroviana, Asachira, and the spirit part time their jobs.

Prev: "So we are settled it and let you register the hotel for us then we are going to repay for you!" Rasakura gave him with a cold stare, and it made him shiver when he saw this. The men nod his head, then he goes back to work while they walked out to go find a job.

They were at the hotel room then they enter the building. "Welcome to Niyuri's hotel! Are you Rasakura, Feroviana, and Asachira?" The lady asked them whom next to the computer. They nod their head and the lady gave them a key in order to get their rooms. "Your room number is 102! Are you sharing or separate the room?" The lady asks them, they turn around to look at each other, and they turn back to the lady. "We are sharing the room, is that okay?" Asachira reply back to her. The lady nod her head, then she calls the service to prepare for their room. After the service shows the way, they take a look at their surrounding area. "The food will serve at 6-11 am! And I hope you enjoy the room!" Rasakura thank the service, and they took a look around.

-Plan for to find the job

They nod their head and the service walk away. Rasakura, Feroviana, Asachira, and their spirit walk toward their bedroom. "Okay let's plan for find the job!" Asachira and Feroviana nod their head then Asachira pulls out of her agenda. "You have an agenda with you?" Rasakura and Feroviana ask her at the same time. Asachira giggle at their face. "Yeah, I have been at school when I was still in my hometown." Feroviana stares at her and watches her, how she wrote about their plan. "Okay we need to know what kind of a job and find the location next or not too far away from here." Asachira writes what Rasakura told them about their plan. "Got it, so let's go find the location first!" They both nod their head, they went out the door, and headed to the exit.

-Niyuri's town

They split the group, one of them going to North, one of them going to East, and one of them going to West. So they can find the job easily and told them when they had found by using their read mine. They can block people mine and let their own mine run free. Asachira and Zachi decide to ask people around to see if any one of them needs her help. "Aren't you too young to do a job?" Some women asked her when she saw how young she is. "Asachira is 6 years old and Asachira has been doing a job when I was in my hometown." Another girl decides to tell the other girl is okay to let her worked with them. "You may have worked with us, and of course we will pay!"

Asachira shook their hand, so she was agreed with them. "I need you to help us to gather people to notice our job, when you have found the people, and lead them here! Understood?" Asachira nod her head again and tell them her name is. "My name is Asachira and what is your name?" They give her a soft smile and said, "I'm Rusia and this is my sister, Shuran!" Asachira gave them a soft smile then she walks off to find the people to let them know the girls was working there part time a job.

-Feroviana's side

Feroviana looks around to find the job, but she is kind to distract herself when she found a hot guy around the corner. "Master Fero, aren't we are searching for a job?" Feroviana's spirit asks his master. "Can at least have a fun around here, before Fero looking for a job Zero?" Feroviana's spirit known as Zero, he is a Minutian spirit. Zero usually don't pop out not often, he was too shy around people, except Feroviana. Zero is a type of ice and the water are combining the most powerful attack. Feroviana went to the big guy whom bigger than her size, the three guys look at Feroviana. Feroviana gave them sexy moves and with a sweet looking at the guy it causes the guy drool at her. "Hey there, I was wondering if you guys need any help!" The three guy looked at each other then turn to look at Feroviana. "Babe of course we need help, you see we need food, and we are very hungry! Can you go buy for us, we will pay for you?" Feroviana blink then pause and look at them. "What, you had a money, aren't you?" The three guy shook their head to say they don't have any kind of money. "Sorry kid, we are broken now. You are too young and yet what a cute girl you are!" The three guy has a pervert thought through their head, and she can see their head, then she tries not to flinch.

Zero was glaring at the three guy who was stared at his master. "Fero decides to ask someone else, so forget them!" Feroviana walks away from the three guys and the three guys blink. "Wait kid, I thought you said if you need any help!" One of the guys has spoken to her. She glares at them with a cold eye and said, "you guys are not taking a seriously!" The three guy wince when they saw Feroviana icy glare at them. Once again, Feroviana looks around to find people who need help. Zero spots some of the old men who wipe the floor, thinking it is better than the men with a pervert. Zero told his master to go asks the old men, and so she nods her head. She walks to the old men whom wipe the floor with a bloom stick, "hey there grandpa?" The old men stop what he was doing and look at who was talking to him. It was a young girl with a dark blue hair. "Hello what can I do for you, Miss?" Feroviana gives him a warm smile and said, "Do you need Fero help?"

The old men were surprise this and said, "well I need your help, but I don't want to trouble you, thought." She shook her head to say no, "actually me and my friend were looking for a part time job in order to pay the hotel room." The old men tell her about the part time job, "okay I will help you! I need to gather people in order to continue my job, but people decide to stop coming to my business, and I don't have any money!" Feroviana feel sorry for him and told him she will help him. "You will? Thank you Miss!" The old men bow to her while she giggles then she told her name, "my name is Feroviana and what is your name?" The old men shake her hand, and he replies, "I'm Yusei. Nice to meet you." She said nice to meet him and they both apart each other while they wave each other to say good bye.

-Rasakura's side

Rasakura walks by to see if anyone was interesting about help them. Rasakura saw the men in the black tuxedo, and she walked to him. "Do you need help?" The men in the black tuxedo turn to see who was talking to him, it was young girl with a pink hair. "Yes I do need help, but you are too young!" Rasakura blink and stare at him. "Even if I'm too young, Rasakura needs the money for the hotel." The men in the black tuxedo were surprise this and said, "alright then, you see I need the people to gather for my business. Nevertheless, no one has come to my business yet." She felt sorry for him and told him that she can help him. "Really, you will help me?" The men ask her, and she told her name, "my name is Rasakura and what is your name?" The men shake her hand and said, "I'm Tetsuya!" They said good bye to each other, and she walks back to her friend. "We found the job!" Rasakura, Feroviana, and Asachira said at the same time in their mind. "Himori, let's go back to hotel!" Said Rasakura and Himori nod his head. Himori is a fire type of spirit, he can be smart sometime, and also can be rude to other.

TO BE CONTINUE!!!

Saruki Note: I change my version to make a better story, it's a still original version. Please read/review and thank you.

Next on Episode 9: The trouble is just begun.


	11. The trouble is just begun

... Hey people!! So minna I skip the dialogue, because I have a lot stuff to do, and so I didn't have time for dialogue. However, this time I have a time to do so. So take a role from her intro people.

Saruki -blush-: Hey minna!!! Sorry I didn't mean to skip the dialogue.

Alexina -smile-: That is ok for us, we understood what happen to you.

Horo: Yup count on us dude.

Both -nod-

Saruki -smile-: Uh geeze you guys, thank you so much.

Both -hug each other-

Yoh appear.

Yoh -smile-: awe that is so sweet to her like a brother to sister.

Both: o.o

Yoh -anime style sweat drop-

Both -cough-

Yoh: Anyway do you still have a story to made things Saruki-sama?

Saruki: Yeah I have been right here in front of me.

Both -surprise-

Saruki: Anyway I hope you enjoy the story.

Episode 9: The trouble is just begun.

-Back to Hotel

The service saw them walking inside the hotel then he walks toward them. The service tells them about their school that they had to require for them. Rasakura, Feroviana, and Asachira blink when they heard this, they told the service that is there anything else he told him. The service shook his head and said, "that is all." After that he walks away from them. Rasakura decides to tell them that they should head to school then, they understood what she just told them. And so they went back to exit then they head to the school.

-Niyuri's school

They finally arrive at school then they went to the registered, and they saw men whom the one call their hotel. "Hey there, welcome back. I need you to sign up this form and here is the pen." The men gave them a sign up form and the pen to write it. They took it from him and walk toward the waiting room area. Few minute later after they sign up, they hand over the signs up form and the pen. "Thanks for register this school and now here is the class schedule. Hope to see you on Monday!" The men give them the class schedule card. "Wait of second, what month is it?" Asachira asked him. "This is Friday!" They have a shock on their face and the men is confused. "Thank you sir!" Asachira said with a warm smile on her face, and it causes the men to smile while he was blushing. They went back to their hotel and want to take a long shower, also they want to sleep. Before they ahead to their hotel, they decide to help the people around that they had an assignment. After they finish their job and went back to their hotel.

-Niyuri's hotel

Finally, they arrive at Hotel and went to their room. The service brought their favorite supper. It is 11 pm already, the service was knocking their door. They let the service to come in, and they left their supper on the table. Rasakura, Feroviana, and Asachira ate their supper while they talk about themselves. At midnight, they have finally done with their supper and went to sleep. They have a dream about a wonderful life and their dream is starting to turn upside down. The trouble nightmare came to their dream, and they have a hard time to deal them.

-Asachira's nightmare

Asachira tries to run away from the darkness surrounding area, but she had no clue for why was she running from the first place. Then the demon appeared in front of her and start to kill everyone else whom surrounding the thousand of people. Then the picture disappears out of her site and there was nothing but the darkness, the darkness suddenly starts to swallow her up. She tries to escape from the darkness but the darkness was too fast for her. Out of nowhere the lights appeared from the left next to her, the arm appears then grabs her arm to pull her away from the darkness. "Asachira everything will be okay!" Asachira too shocked that cause her to wake up. She looks around to see if anybody was looking this way, but none. So she went back to sleep, hoping the nightmare is gone away. Just as she expected, the nightmare has finally to end, and went back to normal.

-Feroviana's nightmare

It is appeared to be a good dream but then everything has altered into a nightmare. Feroviana had no clue what just happen while she has a nice dream, she is trying to get out of this nightmare. Then she saw people down there and the demon also down there. The demon launch attack at them while Feroviana saw this, she couldn't help it but scream. And it causes her to wake up from her dream, she looks around to see if anyone was watching her. When she found no one, and so she went back to sleep, hoping the nightmare is gone away for good. And just as she was expected, the nightmare is gone and return original dream. Feroviana wonder why did the nightmare start now, back then when she was her hometown. The nightmare never does appear or often. Feroviana believes that there is something went wrong, and so she decided to tell them about this. Feroviana finally went back to sleep.

-Rasakura's nightmare

Rasakura loves all of her dreams about her friend and together to save the earth. Very soon her dreams turn into nightmare before she can sense it. Rasakura notices the picture appears to be people from Niyuri's town than the demon also appear next to the people. The demon launch the attack at them, million people die right after the demon attack them. Rasakura tried to scream but the voice didn't come out at first, then she tries again this time the voice finally comes out. Rasakura woke up after she screams out loud then she looks around to see if anyone was watching her, but found none. So she went back to sleep, hoping the nightmare is gone away. Rasakura surprise that the nightmare is turning to normal dream. She thinks that the nightmare was just begun, and so she decides to tell them all about her dream.

-Back to Niyuri's hotel

The next morning, everyone was finally woken up after their horrible dreams. They tell each other about their nightmare, and they were shocked when they had same dreams as they do. "What should we do, since we had the same problem!" Feroviana whines at them. "Rasakura doesn't know, but let's take a look outside to see if the demon attack or not." Rasakura, Feroviana, and Asachira nod their head then they walk toward the window. So far there is nothing happen, many people were just the same as yesterday. Feroviana tells them to go back for more jobs, they agree with her, and so they walk out the door, then they went to exit the hotel in order to look for a job.

-outside

After they look for the job and have found it, they got a plenty money to buy it. They went back to a hotel and ask the lady for what cost is it, she told them about the cost, and they hand over their money to the lady. The lady was shocked than she quickly recover her shock and took their money. After day has passed, on Sunday, they went to buy the school uniform and other school supplies. After they got all stuff they need, of course went back to their part time a job. After day has passed, on Sunday, they went to buy the school uniform and other school supplies. After they got all stuff they need, of course went back to their part time a job. When they get a lot of money, so they can buy more stuff and for their journey. On Monday, they finally get up then went to change their while other waiting for person to finish there changing and then after they had to change their school uniform. They went to school with their brand new backpack.

-Niyuri's school

They went to exit the hotel and went to school. "This is going to be blasted, I tell you!" Feroviana said with a cheerful while she was walking toward the school. "Asachira wonders what kind of student do they have." They nod their head and head to the school. Asachira, Rasakura, and Feroviana have the same class. So they went to sit their own chair while, they wait for the teacher came to their class, and they start chatting. "Yo Fero was so tired! Hey guys, after school we should train for becoming stronger." Asachira and Rasakura nod their head. The bell has rung and the teacher came inside. "My name is Oiyamaru, I am teaching this class of homeroom. Nice to meet you all!" The students said the same thing as homeroom teacher. "Now I'm going to call your name and said here!

After Oiyamaru calls their name and starts writing on the board. "Asachira can you do this?" Oiyamaru asks her. Asachira gets up and walks toward the board then without a blink their eyes. She finishes the answer and gave the teacher of his marker. Everyone was shock and so are homeroom teacher. "Good job Asachira!" Soon they begin to copy the notes and continue the class. The bell has rung and the student start to pack everything. "Okay class, let's continue tomorrow. Any of you want to do the part time a job by cuts the grass!" Feroviana begins to fall asleep and accidentally raise her hand while she was conscious. Oiyamaru anime style sweats drop and told Asachira and Rasakura for their friend about the part time a job! Asachira and Rasakura nod their head, then Feroviana finally woke up.

Asachira tells Feroviana about the part time a job, "oh right, I must be raising my hand without thinking." They went out the door, and they headed to Cafeteria. Asachira went to the roof top while she sneaks up, she bumped to something. "Ah, Asachira is sorry for sneaking around!" Asachira looks up and realizes that it was a boy made by clay. Asachira anime style sweat drops, "it was fake!" She went back to the upstairs then open the door and enter it.

To be continue.

Saruki: Yeah, I finish another story. And I'm so sorry for taking so long to update.

Horo: That is okay for us, dude.

Yoh appears.

Yoh: When will we were going to show up in this story?

Both -anime style fall-

Hao appears.

Hao: yeah that's what Yoh said.

Perviana: Wow we also in it too!!! Heheheh.

Saruki -grin-: I'm glad that you all like this story!

Anna appears.

Anna -smile-: Yup!!!

Both -shock-: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?

Anna -smirk-: I came out of nowhere, if I want to!!!

Both -hand up and defeat-: OK!!!

Anna -smirk for victory-

Saruki: Anyway, next up ep is "the fun has finally over", ja ne!!

Both: Ja ne!!!

Next on Episode 10: The fun has finally over!


	12. Saruki note!

Hey everybody, I'm so sorry for not update my Shaman Queen Spirits Power Up! I need more time to finish copy to write on my story notebook. And today I made a new story instead of episode.

I alter my whole story to a different version, but it's original versions still. I hope my version better than old versions that I screw up, so I hope you like it, and please read/review them again!


	13. introduction

Hey minna, I'm so sorry for take too long to update the story are called the Shaman Queen Spirits Power Up! Even so, now I'm finishing the writing story today and yesterday, I was hoping that you not upset or anything. Today I will make up work that I miss while ago. Take over my fan club and intro.

Extra chapter: Introducing when the story is interrupted.

Saruki -sad-: I'm back for more story that you're waiting for so long to update the story.

Tanza appears.

Tanza: Yeah!!! -jump up and down for enjoy-

Saruki -smile-: Hehehe

Anna appears nowhere.

Anna : Finally, you update the story.

Both -gasp-: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM???

Anna -anime drop-

Yoh appears.

Yoh: Wow, Anna-chan scare everyone!

Anna -surprise-: What was that Yoh?

Yoh -scratches his head-: Er Nothing Anna!

Anna: idiot!

Tanza Still jumps up and down for enjoy.

Saruki -looks at Tanza-: Umm ... Tanza-chan would you stop now?

Tanza stop what she is doing and look at me.

Tanza -blush-: Hehehehe sorry, my bad!! I was kind of excited to get your story.

Saruki -gasp-: Oh yes, that's right! Arigatou gozaimasu Tanza I almost forgot that part already!

Saruki: I should continue my story now!

Anna: Good!

Saruki: So far, I alter the story completely different from an old version.

Both: I see!

Saruki: So I hopefully the brand new version is better than the old version.

Yoh: This story looks interesting!

Anna -glare-: Yeah, that's what he said!

Saruki: Really, Anna?

Anna -smile-: Hai, I'm serious Saruki.

Yoh -nod-: Hai, I agree with her.

Tanza: Wow, now we have lots to do to be done.

Both -nod-

Pirika appears out of nowhere by running around a circle like a snake.

Both look at Pirika who's running around a circle.

Saruki -anime drop-: Umm ... Why isn't Pirika-san running around a circle like that?

Pirika -shock-: Oh, oi guys!! What'zup people!!!

Tanza: Anou ... Why are you running around circles like that?

Pirika -notice-: Oh you mean that?

Pirika stop what she was doing and look at them.

Both -nod-

Pirika -blush-: Well, because I was excited to get here first before them.

Both: O.O Who's them?

A suddenly whole gang of Shaman King and Shaman Queen appeared.

Both: Sigh, oh you mean that?

Pirika -nod and smile-

Yoh: Hey guys, guess what? We have a great news for share on today!!

Both -shock- (You know Shaman King and Shaman Queen gang.) : What's that?

Yoh and Anna -smile-: Saruki alters her story to brand new version!

Horo: Then what her story is different from an old version.

Anna : Her story is calling a...

Tanza: ASACHIRA'S STORY!!!

Anna -glare at her.- (You know ice queen glare with danger glare or evil glare.) : Don't you dare to cut my sentence?

Tanza -smirk-: My bad!!!

Both SK and SQ gang: Oh!

Perviana: Great now you need to quickly finish your story!

Saruki: Yup!

Saruki look at her watch.

Saruki -surprise-: Oh dear, We don't have much time for today! Time for to go now!!!

Both SK and SQ gang: Ja ne!!!

Perviana: YOU FORGOT ABOUT YOUR STORY!!

-close the screen-


	14. The fun has finally over!

Oi. MINNNNNAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Saruki: Hey everybody!

Horo appears.

Horo: Whatsup, Saruki-san?

Saruki: Nothing much, how about you guys?

Yoh appears with everybody came alone.

Yoh: And?

Saruki -grin-: And I might be able to update this story after I finished altering my story.

Yoh: WOW, that is great.

Saruki -nod-

Tanza appeared.

Tanza -whine-: Umm ... Can WE go BACK to THE STORY NOW!?

Everybody -anime fall-

Saruki: Anou ... okay.

Everybody: enjoy the story then!!!!

Episode 10: The fun has finally over!

Preview: Asachira anime style sweat drops, "it was fake!" She went back to the upstairs then open the door and enter it.

Saruki: And now back to the story.

Asachira takes a look around then she spot Feroviana who was cutting the grass, she went to the center and start to pull her food out of her backpack. "Go Fero, you can do it!" Asachira cheer for her best friend then went to eat her sandwich. After Feroviana finish cut the grass with a machine then Asachira saw a picture of a bird like a phoenix. "Wow, how did she do that?" Asachira follows Feroviana then after she ate her sandwich, the bell has rung, and that's meaning the lunch is over. Asachira quickly grabs her all things then went to the trash can to throw her plastic bag away. After that she went out the door until she saw a teacher is going up stair just like her, they both shock at the same time she quickly rushes off to get her class before she gets late for her class.

Asachira finally arrives at her class, and she makes it inside of her class before the teacher notice her. (Phew, Asachira was finally made it just in time.) Asachira thought while she was relief, then so on the class has started it. After school, Asachira walks out of her class then walks to the exit the building, and waits for her friend to come out. So they can go home together, finally they came out, and went back to the hotel to do their homework. Before they went to a hotel, Asachira spotted something from the corner of her eye. She saw a strange wolf, no three wolf with a bruise around their body. She also notices their eyes were so sad, "Asachira was wonder if they let me to take them back to the hotel room and what's with the bruise!" Rasakura and Feroviana didn't notice that Asachira has left them while she walks toward the poor three wolfs. What Asachira did not notice that they are spirit while she rushes off to help them until then Asakura sense that they are spirit before she can touch them. "Really Asakura, they are spirit?' Asachira asks her. "Of course, look at them! You can sense the spirit don't you?"

Asakura reply back to her and they take a good look at them. The three wolfs were staring at her, thinking that she couldn't see them. "Yeah you are right about that! It is alright, come here. Asachira will take a good care of you!" The lonely three wolfs were shock that she can see them, so they quickly run toward her with a hope on their face. Before she can lift them up, when the demon appeared out of nowhere with a dagger of killer eye. Asakura notice that the demon was staring at the three wolfs, is that the case. "Hey, Asachira! Switch to me so I can beat that whooping ass of that demon was trying to kill that spirit you were holding them." Asachira was surprising this, "why would demon want to get rip of spirit, since they were died?" Asakura blink at her then she said, "you don't know? Girl you are slow! When the people die, it causes to attract the demon able to come out from their hiding place."

The demon saw Asachira was standing right next to the three spirit, he rushes off to attack Asachira. Asachira saw this, she quickly switches to Asakura and the demon before can reach them. Asakura activates the integrate with the spirit whom next to her. She used the three wolfs, and it heals their wound while she uses them. "Sorry wolfs, I need your spirit in order to defeat this ugly demon!" The three wolfs were surprising that they had no idea they had a strange power come from them. After they activate, Asakura quickly attacks the demon with an integrate. "I didn't know you can use one or more than the spirit able to attack them at the same time!" Zachi was surprise that Asakura can do spirit from more than one spirit. "Of course I can, after all I am the future of Shaman Queen Spirit! She can use one or more spirit if she wants to, just like a Itako's summon the spirit."

Asakura smirk at him, mean while after the demon is died. She switched back to Asachira and she almost collapses but strong enough to stand up. "I had no clue we have a strange power, and thank you Miss!" One of the three wolfs spoke to her. "My name is Soya and my real name is Silvi. This is my girlfriend, Riyanara. And this is my friend, Shadow." One of the leaders of wolfs known as Soya, and the female wolfs known as Riyanara. Furthermore, the dark male wolfs known as Shadow. "I didn't know you can talk! Wait, is it because of Asakura's power to weaken their hiding power?" Asachira was confused that they can speak, before she switched to Asakura. They didn't speak until now, right? Asakura answer her question, that her power can let shaman to speak with the animal.

Asachira nod her head then went back to them, they had a strange look at their face. "Hey there, my name is AsachiraRuby Rose known as a half Shaman and a half Itako. The one who's saving you was not me, it was Asakura known as other halves!" Soya, Riyanara, and the Shadow was surprising that they didn't know was that Asachira has another half. After that they went back to Asachira's hotel, my friend was anger at her for leaving without saying a single word. "Am sorry, Asachira was distracted by them!" Asachira point at the three wolfs whom was following her, and she explains to them what happen after they left. "Rasakura didn't think that the three wolfs can speak and other hands, they are spirit!" Rasakura looks at three wolfs whom was scared at her eye. "Fero didn't care, Fero loves wolf too!" Feroviana gave the three spirit a hug who has a smile on their face. Rasakura shook her head that she didn't understand Feroviana at all, "whatever, now then let's go outside! We need to train our strength in order to defeat the demon, before the demon attack the Niyuri's town!" Asachira, Feroviana, and their spirit nod their head.

After they discussed about what to do, so they went out their room then they went to the exit! Then they went to the forest where Asachira met the three wolfs, they went to train. Asakura tells Asachira that she needs to train by herself long with them, so she agrees with her. "Here I come, Feroviana!" Rasakura charge at Feroviana who was getting ready for fight. "Yeah, bring it on! CHARGE!!" Feroviana charge at Rasakura then they start to yell of battle cry. Asachira watch them fighting head on, Rasakura dodges Feroviana's attacked, then Rasakura counter attack at Feroviana, but she dodges it! "Asachira, come on attack us! We need to train together!" Asachira jumps and rush off with a weapon belongs to Asakura's sword. Asakura chuckle and cast the spell in order to let her hold it comfortable, Asachira quickly swings her sword at them. They startle but try to dodge it but fail, so they manage to get hurt. "Am sorry, are you okay?" Asachira was panic when she saw a bled from her best friend. "It is okay, Asachira nice swing, by the way!" Rasakura and Feroviana were grinned at her.

Asachira feel likes a guilty about swing at them like that, she quickly healed their wounds by using Asakura's power. After that they went back to train until they could dodge Asachira attack, then they are finally able to dodge her attack without getting hurt. Pretty soon, they become stronger each time they train to comprehend their spirit. Soya, Riyanara, and Shadow have become a great fighter even useful as well. 5 days later they finally finish the Elementary school, then they went back to their hotel. After they finish their goal and of course, fight the demon, and restoration of Niyuri's town. They decide to ahead of the next town. They didn't know was what their lies of ahead their journey, they will meet a new teammate to join their journey.

Next on episode 11: Asachira's teammate arrives at Broken City of Akari.

To be continue!

Saruki: I will stop right there for now.

Tanza: Why are you stopping right here?

Saruki: Cause I need to do something else.

Perviana appears.

Perviana: To do what?

Saruki -scratches her head-: Well, I need to take a break!

They nod their head when they understood what she is saying.

Yoh appears.

Yoh: Hurry up, I want to enter this story too! XD

Hao: Yeah, that's what he just said! T_T

Saruki: Be patience, people!

Everyone -groan-

Saruki: This is going to be take a long time to let you guys to show up!

Everyone: Ja ne!!!!

They bow down and smile.


	15. Broken City of Akari

Oi, ohayou!

Saruki: Well, hope you enjoy the story! Hehe uh, sigh.

episode 11: Asachira's teammate arrives at Broken City of Akari.

**Preview**: They decide to ahead of the next town. They didn't know was what their lies of ahead their journey, they will meet a new teammate to join their journey.

They walk around to find the town or city anywhere. "Where are we now?" Feroviana asks them. Soya detects that they were at Desert rather than the forest, but he has found out that the Desert had a strange area, and suspicious area. "This area looks like a Desert rather than a forest!" Shadow finally has spoken to them. The three girls nod their head, then they just keep going. "This is way too hot!" Feroviana start to complain then she can't help it, but she went around to throw the ice on the ground in order to make a heat to stop. "Hey Fero, stop wasting your furyoku!" Rasakura glare at her friend. "Fero couldn't help it, whenever I use it! It will help the heat to go away!" Feroviana said it while throws the ice on to the ground each time she walks around, everyone shook their head.

Then they heard an earthquake from below and the demon shows up from the below. "Ah, the giant worm!" Riyanara shout when she saw a demon came out from below them. "Ew that's gross! Rasakura hate giant worm!" Rasakura complains when she saw a giant worm. When the giant worm opens the mouth wide, the super beam aim at them, and hit the ground where they were standing at, they saw this coming so they quickly jump out the way. The super beam start to recharge again, so Riyanara quickly enters the Asakura's sword. Asachira saw this, she quickly Riyanara soul also enters to integrate. "Riyanara, fire blast!"The sword swing toward a giant worm and the element power was appearing to be fire blast, and it hit the target with one shot. The giant worm scream out of pain and explode, they start to cheer for Asachira. Asachira beaten the giant worm without switch to Asakura, Asakura proud of her.

So they start to continue their journey until then they finally make it just in time. They were at the city but the city was completely destroyed, they take a look around the usually a city. "Hey what happen to a city?" Zero asks no one while he was scanning around the area to detect if someone still alive. "This city is calling a Broken City of Akari, so what do you plan to do here?" Someone appears out of nowhere, they turn to the voice of owner. "Who are you and what happen to the city?" Feroviana asks them, then they turn to each other, and turn back to them. "What should we introduce to you, stranger? And what should we answer your question!" One of guy said with a cold eye, he has a black long hair with a messy hair and the other guy has a short hair with also messy hair.

Asachira had a shiver from her spine when she saw a cold eye, "my name is Asachira and this is my friend. Rasakura with a pink hair and this is Feroviana with a dark blue hair." Asachira introducing herself and other while bow to them. They blink then they turn to each other and back to them, "I'm Shindo and this is my twin brother, Hidoshite!" The one of guy with a short hair known as Shindo and other guy with a long hair known as Hidoshite. "You guys are twin brother? No wonder why, I can't tell who is who. I guess was right!" Rasakura had a grin on her face while she snaps her figure. Shindo and Hidoshite were pause and decide to tell them what are they doing here. Feroviana explained to them all about their goal, except Shaman and Itako part. They understood what Feroviana had told about their journey. "So that's about it, and what are you guys doing here where there are no people nor city?"

Rasakura asked them and they told them they came here for no reason at all. Then they also tell them that they were nowhere to go, and so the three girls nod their head. The three girls told them they should join their journey as well, and so they did as they told them too. Feroviana uses the restoration to restore the whole city, and they went to find the place to stay. "You could stay at our place!" Hidoshite told them about their place, and so they nod their head again they ahead toward Hidoshite and Shindo's house. After they arrive at their place, they went to their room when the boys show their way to their room.

Shindo and Hidoshite tell them that they are Shaman as well. So they also told them that they are also a half Shaman and a half Itako. The three girls invite them to their room, so they can plan what they should do next after this. "Okay I believe we should continue to go toward school while at that, we also need to train." They agree with Rasakura about her plan and Asachira wrote down her agenda about their plan. Next morning, they woke up then they went to their bathroom, after the long shower, they went down stair to go toward a kitchen to find something to eat. "Can you guys cook?" Shindo asks them and they shook their head to say no. "You've got to be kidding me, right? Okay here is how to cook!" Shindo taught them how to cook while he taught them, they start to cook themselves without interrupt. "This is fun, hehe!" Asachira told them that they can read mine and the boys told them they also can read mine.

Hidoshite notice that Feroviana how to cut the carrot the wrong way. "Hey you are supposed to cut like this!" Hidoshite show to her and she did as what he told her to do, "you mean like this!" Feroviana slam on the cutting board very loud noise it can cause people to freak out. "Fero that was scary!" Hidoshite shutter when he saw how she cut the carrot. Finally, they make a food, and they taste it how the taste look like. They all shock to see their taste so good and couldn't help it but eat more than they had on preview their journey. After they ate their breakfast, then they went to find the job, so they can buy some more supplies. After they found a job and took the job. They try a restaurant to see if they can cook, since the two boys taught them how to cook. "Sure, if you take a test first before you took the job. I will let you guys to cook first to see how many people can you attract them." They nod their head, and so they were working together, until the food has arrived, then they gave to Chief. "Wow, the taste is so good, and the taste is also balance in order to equal each food!"

The chief start to eat until there is nothing left on the dish. Then the chief turn to them and said, "you are passing the test, you may cook in my kitchen!" They roar for the victory and their spirit was relief. (How did they do that? No one can pass on first try, this kid is good!) The chief thought about their talent and smile at them whom was still victory smile on their face. Few minute later, the people start to show up when they heard there are new people were cooking at the restaurant. Lots of people enjoy their cooking skill, and they got lots of money, then they finally take a long break. They start to train first, then they went to school for registered at Middle School. Finally, they arrive at Akari's Middle School, they enter the school. After they register, then they went back to train outside next to Shindo and Hidoshite's house. Shindo's spirit known as Yakusha, the type of element is the wind. Yakusha has powerful attacks known as cyclone or twister. He could be nice sometimes, and he is very useful on most of the battle area. Hidoshite's spirit known as Jetai, the type of element is a fire.

Jetai also had powerful attacks known as ring of fire or inferno. He was very gentle spirit and always make Hidoshite get his nerve very often. After they become the most powerful spirit and their strength, even increase their furyoku and Itako's power. At the middle night, they went to bed so they can wake up hurry for their job. They have been working hard and of course help people around if they need them. Few minute later, the demon has arrived. Again, they had fought the demon each time they have appeared. Then they restore the city once again and went back to sleep in order to restore their strength. Next morning, they get up to go toward school and went back to their new goal.

After that complete their goal and went back to Shindo and Hidoshite's house. They decide to finish their school, so they can move on to the next city or town. 6 days later, they finally had finished their school. So now they went back to Shindo and Hidoshite's house to pack their stuff. Again, they didn't know that they have been targeted when they went to journey. The next journey they will be found new friends, comprehending new enemies each time they went to the next journey.

Their journey has just begun, they manage to survive and come this far. "By the way, this is Asakura known as other halves." Asachira introduces them and they saw a little light inside of her. Asakura has no interesting about them, well friends are interesting enough. "They are very cute guy, so Asachira who does you like the most?" Asakura was teasing Asachira. Asachira groan when she heard this, and it cause a guy to blush. "I'm like them as a friend, not lover!" Asakura pout at her and said, "you are no fun at all." They all laugh at Asakura was making a joke.

To be continue.

Saruki : Whew, I finally finish the episode.

Perviana : Why did you stop there?

Yoh : Yeah and what happen after that?

Saruki -pause-

Anna: Yeah what happen after this?

Saruki : You guys will have to find out!

Everyone: Yes?

Saruki -smirk-: Like I said you will have to find out, very soon.

They -anime style fall-

Pirika : Oh why not tell us?

Saruki : Cause I say so. You have to guess what happen next.

Everyone -groan-

Anna: Okay then.

Saruki : Ja ne, please read/review.

Everyone: ja ne

Next on Episode 12: Asachira's group arrive at City of Snow.


	16. City of Snow

Episode 12: Asachira's group arrive at City of Snow.

After they went to journey and meet lots of people also make a new friend each time they went to journey together always good thing happens. They were at the top of mountain and have lots of snow everywhere they go. "Good think, our god's power was protecting us against snow! Alternatively, we have been frozen like snow men!" Feroviana was complaining about huge snowstorm while everyone kept quiet. "Soon, after the snow disappears. The heat will come back, and you start to complain about the same thing!" Rasakura retards back at Feroviana. "Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Feroviana anime style sweats drop from behind her head. The truth is Feroviana had been complaining for 24 hours when they just got there. 10 days later, they finally made it the top of mountain. They all went to camp around their area, so they can rest there. Next morning, they get up to pack their thing to start moving again. They found the demon from the long way there, and they manage to defeat them without worry about losing.

Soon, they manage to get the town without getting hurt. "Whew, finally we made it!" Shindo said with a gasp to catch his breath before he can speak, even other needs to catch their breath. "This must be a City of Snow! I didn't think this so huge City was built in this mountain." Hidoshite was impressed that this so calls City have a huge snow everywhere they see, they saw the white cover whole building like a swallow them up. "Hello travel, welcome to a City of Snow!" The strange person said with an azure short hair. "You should be a shame yourself for not introduce yourself!" Shindo said with no interesting at all, but he also interesting this guy had a strange area. "Whatever, my name is Treyzer Froze!" The strange person known as Treyzer. "Now that sound better, my name is Shindo! These are my good friend, Rasakura, Feroviana, and Asachira. This is my twin brother, Hidoshite!" Shindo said with a grin on his face, Treyzer rolls his eye when he heard him complain about his introduce.

"Don't be meaning to him, Shindo!" Asachira scowls at him while he just turns around from different direction. "Honestly Shindo! Sorry about that, Treyzer!" Asachira apology to him whom was smiling at her. "Nah is okay, don't worry about it!" Treyzer tries to stop her for apology to him. Then they heard a voice calling for Treyzer. "Treyzer, what took you so long to get here?" The strange girl with a purple long hair was scowling at Treyzer. "Ah, Jiane Fao! I'm sorry for being late, I was just about head back to my house, when I bump to this guy!" Treyzer point at them whom was stared right back at them. The strange girl with a purple long hair known as Jiane!

Jiane was coming from Koreans when you look at her style cloth, she has a Korean's style cloth, and her hair almost same as chinese style. Jiane shook her head then turn to them from behind Treyzer's back. Treyzer introduces Jiane to them, "everyone meets Jiane!" They nod their head and said nice to meet you. Treyzer told them they should head to his house, and so they went to Treyzer's house. Hidoshite told them about their journey and their goal, except Shaman and Itako part. "Are you Shaman?" Shindo asks them and they both gasp at the same time, they nod their head to say yes they are Shaman. "I'm a half Shaman and a half Itako!" Jian smile while tell them, and they also tell them they are a half Shaman and a half Itako. "Great, I'm a Shaman just like Hido and Shin!" Treyzer gave two boys a nickname and they both rose their eye. "What, jeeze you just call us a nickname!" Hidoshite didn't care what they call them, and they have a good time with them.

Very soon, they become a great friend. They went back to the original plan, first they need to find the job. So they went to find a job, when they had success to get a job, then they went to finish the job. Pretty soon, everyone loves them. After that they went to continue their school, and now they were entering the High School. 15 days later, they finally finish their High School. They have no school, so they can have a vacation, but the demon appears once again they fought for this city. Moreover, they have grown up, Asachira known as Alexina, Feroviana known as Perviana, and Rasakura known as Sakura. They had to alter their name and speak proper the right word. They became an adult, when they have finally grown up. Their age has altered to 10 years old. Then the earthquake start to be incorrupt, pretty soon the demon appears out of nowhere and there are hundred of them. "Oh my god, there is countless number of those demons! Where the hell do they were coming from?" Sakura shout at them while they attack them and protect the people at the same time. Each time they try to destroy them, but they keep coming.

They continue to fight them off, but no matter what they do. There are still kept coming until their power is about to lose their energy. Suddenly, Asakura pops out of nowhere and used the greatest furyoku. Intire armys of the demon have been washed away by the power of Asakura known as "Qurani no nami" means "Grand halo blade." The color is red and hit one strike until every demon disappears into nothing left. Asakura smirk at her hard work then she uses restoration just like everyone else. "I can sense your furyoku and your strength. So thanks to Alexina's power, I can be able to come out anytime I want to!" Everyone nods their head, "I see so that's why you can come out when Alexina had a stronger power, enough to come out huh." Jiane has an interesting look on her face, and she told them that she can get inside of Alexina's body with an ease. "So if I push you, would you able to enter like a spirit?" Treyzer asks her and she nod her head. Treyzer push Asakura went back to Alexina's body but Alexina didn't fall this time.

Then Asakura came out from Alexina's body, they all shock. "Awesome, dude!" Treyzer said with excite look on his face, they nod their head to agree with Treyzer. From this day forward, they start to back their stuff after they finish their school, training, and now they ahead toward Treyzer's house. After that they finsh packing their stuff, and so they continue their journey. They knew that one of the next towns or city where meet a new friend. "I can't wait to meet new friends!" Treyzer shout while they laugh at him. "We are going to continue our journey to the next destiny!" Alexina said with a smile on her face, and it causes Asakura also to smile. "Hey quit to make me smile!" Asakura scowls at Alexina but the three boys smack Asakura's head. "How dare you hit your own queen!" Treyzer, Hidoshite, and Shindo with a glare on their face. "Ah shut up, you are not our future queen!" They start to argument about the queen part. "Watch and learn my friend, we are going to find the greatest furyoku stronger than you!" Asakura use Alexina's power in order to read the future.

"If you hit me, then Alexina will get hurt too!" Asakura didn't show her single emotion while she said this. They all frown when they heard this, "I'm okay, you guys! Besides, I get use to this kind of pain when we were training." Alexina told them and they was relief when they heard this. "So we should train more until we are able to stand this pain." Perviana tells them, and so they did what she told them to. "Here I come, Treyzer!" Shindo charge at Treyzer whom was preparing to counter back at him. "You on my friend!" Treyzer also charges at Shindo with a head on. "Don't forget about us, boys!" Hidoshite shout at them then all came at once to attack them. "Chizu super rain attack!" Treyzer throws the sword into the air, when is about to fall, he spun around and grabs his sword. The power of ice appeared from the sword that he was holding, and it hit the target, but they manage to dodge it. The ground was turned into ice each time the ice hit the ground it will freeze up.

Chizu is the same as Perviana's spirit but this spirit is a female, her element also has a combining with ice and water. She had a powerful attack is called "super rain" and "water ball." Jiane's spirit known as Asaki, his element was an earth. Asaki can kill no more than ten targets and the powerful attack is called "the twin dragon" and "thousand missile." Every time they train, they had learned new moves, or has found the technique book. They use the different moves, since they had already mastered their old technique. "Ah, I'm so tired! I can't go on this much longer." Perviana collapse after she said and look at them also a collapse from exhausting. "Let's take a break!" Jiane tells them while she gasps for air, "and anybody bought the food with you?" Perviana said while she quickly took out the food from her backpack, and they do the same thing as she did.

They start to eat while they were eating Asakura looks around the area. They have been outside about 2 hours or longer than that. They have grown stronger each time they train non-stop. "Man this is good!" Jiane compliment while she is eating after she swallows it, and they had to agree with Jiane who else they don't agree with her? "We had been practicing this day and night, Shindo and Hidoshite the one they taught us how to cook!" Alexina said while she was eating after she swallows it. At middle night, they went to bed so they can continue their training until it success to master their skill. Of course their furyoku has increased each time they use it. Next morning, they will get up ready for their train.

"Hey girls, train your Itako's power!" Shindo asked the four girls, and they nod their head. The four girls use the element which is fire, water, and the lighting. The three boys try to dodge their element while they help each other for lookout. They manage to dodge all their elements and their element has to increase their power. The four girls try to summon the spirit, and it comes out Kei known as light and Okyu known as darkness. Then there are Bankei, and Miyuji. Bankei is a type of bird looks like a phoenix and Miyuji also a type of bird looks like an eagle. The four girls success to control them, and they are free to do whatever, they want. Jiane told the girls to train as well, so they create the monster to deal with them by using their summoner. Bankei, Miyuji, Kei, and Okyu follow their master then they could be success to complete, their training.

Finally, they master their skill so is the four girls success to control them without worry about making a mistake. After that the four girls tell them to go back where they belong and tell them, whenever they need them, they will call them. The summoner nod their head and went back to their pearl bead. Then the four girls put their pearl bead back to their neck. At night, they went to eat their supper before they went to sleep, after they finish their supper, they went to sleep. They decide to continue their journey after they had done their goal, it has been writing on Alexina's agenda.

To be continue!

Me: Whew, that is finally finishing the episode!!

Tanza: Wow!

Me: Anyway, I hope you like my story and Please tell me if you understand my story or not.

Both: Please read/review and ja ne!!

Next on Episode 13: Alexina's group was lost the way to find the city.


	17. Extra Credit: Shaman Queen Spirit part3!

Extra Credit: **Shaman Queen Behind The Scene Part 3!! **

Welcome to the extra credit of Shaman Queen behind the scene part 3. Here come anime director, welcome to **Saruki and the Shaman King's crew**!! (Applause from fanclub and audience as well.)

They were at America's movie film right now. They visit someone name Sale Ron!

Saruki came appeared from a Don Gi camera who was shot at her. "**5, 4, 3, 2, 1.** Action!!" Don uses his finger to count for her and her friend.

Saruki: Hello, this is Saruki and-

Horo: Shaman King's crew, this is an episode of Shaman Queen Behind The Scene-

Hao: Part 3.

Pirika: Title: Tanza Tammy -.

Yoh: The actor by Hanabi Rori.

Ryu: From today, we visit Miss. Rori.

Ren: Hey look, is that her? -point the direction-

Both Saruki and Shaman King group look at the direction from Ren's point at. Don follows his camera through Ren's point at the girl who looked like older women. She has a purple hair with a stripe hair pony tail everywhere from her head and other front her hair on her face. She has a cute face and beautiful face with make up on her eyelash, her cheek with powder. She is Hanabi Rori actor Tanza Tammy, she is single, she wore pink flower on yukata cloth except, there are other cloth stops at her shoulder Rength and other is down to her waist with a purple ribbon.

Her cloth is called Tazaki from crystal Japanese. (Tazaki white flower.) She wore shoe is crystal glass with a purple ribbon on front of her shoe, just like Cinderalla, except her color is different than her. Hanabi look at her back who is looking at her. Hanabi smile with shy face and look at them who were smiling at her as well. Boys look at her who was so beautiful end up with blush their face. Girls notice this, they were jealousy at her with a glare.

Saruki: -cough- Anyway how are you Miss. Rori?

Note: By the way, they all fake name so you won't go to search at or other websites. Because there is no name in website, I made up their name. So you should know by now!

Hanabi: I'm fine, thank you. And how are all of you?

Pirika: We are fine and thank you.

Hao: So tell us about you an actor Tanza-sama.

Hanabi: Well, I'm 20 years old, I live at America, and I move to Tokyo about 3 years ago.

Anna: Really? You are 20 years old, even I though you were young.

Mortimer: And you live here and now you move to Tokyo. Wow!

Lyserg: That is awesome!

Hanabi: Heheh yeah some people were, though I was young able to work here, and some other people were thinking that I could work here.

Saruki: And that is meaning they were freaking out right?

Hanabi -nod-

Horo -laugh-: That is funny!! Hahahah!!

Shaman groups and Saruki -sweat drop-

Hao -turn around and face camera-: Well, is time for scene Tanza Tammy actor by Hanabi Rori.

(Hanabi's profile.)

**"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ACTION!!!"** Don uses his finger to count for her and her friend. Don used an action sign board to snap before began their scene.

Saruki: Hey, what are you doing Tanza-chan? (Remember this is action character film not person talk okay. -smile-)

Hanabi: I was made breakfast for you and other, you know Alexina-sama.

Saruki: I see, well I won't stop you and tell me if you need me my help okay. I will come to you and help you with err ... Anything else I can help you with okay.

Hanabi: Sigh okay Alexina-sama, I will call you when I need help.

Saruki -nod and she walk out the door-

Don: CUT!!!

Hihon: That is a great actor from you two!

Saruki -blush and laugh-: Hehehe if you say so Hihon-kun!

Hanabi -smile-: Thanks for opinion Hihon-kun.

Hihon -smile-: No problem Hanabi.

Saruki -sing a song voice-: WOW WOOO!!! I'M THE BEST ACTOR OF ALL!!! NOW WHO THE BEST NOW GIVE ME SIGN BABY!!

Both: Hahahaha!!!

Hihon -anime drop-: She is talking like a drug person!

(Hanabi's profile part 2.)

They were at Building Towel. (Building Towel- Is a tallest building of all Tokyo, I think.)

And now they put Hanabi fight with the enemy and then Saruki fell down to the side a door open from the ground. (Just pretended Alexina fell down from the clip almost to the ground from city where people at and from the window. Okay back to the story now.)

Hanabi: HEEE YAAAHHH!!!!

She kicks Baron to the wall. (Baron- Is an actor of monster or enemy.)

Saruki suddenly she caught by Ganki's hand who was gripping her by her leg to make her fell down to the side door open.

(Ganki-Is an actor of leader monster or enemy.)

Saruki: AHHH!!

Hanabi noticed Saruki fell down to the side doors open.

Hanabi -shout-: ALEXINA-SAMA, HANG IN THERE!!!!

Saruki tries to kick Gara out of her leg. Ganki finally loses her leg out of reach and fell down to the ground.

Ganki walked out of the scene and watches Saruki and Hanabi who try to reach her out without drop her out.

Hanabi: Alexina-sama try to grip my hand hurry!!

Saruki tried to grab her hand. And finally Saruki able to reach her hand out and then Hanabi pulls her out of side door open.

Don: CUT!!!

Hihon: Wow nicely well done from you two!

Saruki -pant-: That was scary and almost make my heart attack, even made me almost throw up!!

Ganki -disgust-: Ew that is gross Saruki-chan!

Both -laugh-: Hahahaha!!

Baron: Are you okay Saruki-san?

Saruki -nod-: I'm okay.

Don use camera and point at all of them with a zoom.

Hihon: Here you go, drink this. That will help you out.

Hihon gives Saruki a drink, and she drank it with a one gulp.

Saruki: Hahhhhh!! That was good! Thanks Hihon-kun!

Saruki hand over Hihon drink water cup back to Hihon.

Hihon -grab his drink water cup from Saruki-: No problem Saruki-san.

(End the Hanabi's profile part 2!!)

Yoh: Wow that is awesome Miss. Rori!

Rori -blush and scratch her head-: Hehehehe really is nothing at all Yoh-kun!

Hao: And you Saruki is awesome too.

Saruki: Oh come'on Hao is nothing really, There is no big deal!

Ren: Whatever.

Don's use camera point at Saruki direction where she stood at. Saruki turns around and face camera.

Saruki: Well, it is too bad! We have out of time, and we hope to see you a next episode is called, Shunai Fao actor by Lee Tyler.

Both: Ja ne!!


	18. Kamura's town

Episode 13: Alexina's group was lost the way to find the city.

They arrive at the rode 15, and now they were nowhere to be seen the town or city. "Great now what, we lost the trail!" Asakura tells them and she look for any sign can help them. Nothing, there is nothing but the trail ahead in front of them. Sakura notice there is somebody out there whom also lost as well as them, and they look at the same direction as Sakura. It was strange men looks like Jiane's cloth but the style is men cloth. "Oh dear brother, Shunai! What are you doing out here?" The strange men startle when he heard his name has been calling out loud. The strange men known as Shunai, he is Jiane's brother. Shunai has almost same age as his sister. "I'm going to a City of Snow! And what are you doing out here, sister?" Shunai asks his sister and Jiane explains to him about their journey, then he tells them that he is Shaman just like them. Then Jiane introduces them about Shunai then she also introduces her friend whom she was travel with them.

"Everyone meets my brother, Shunai and Shunai meets everyone!" Jiane smile at him then turns to them also smile. They shook hand with Shunai, "do you know how to get the city nor town?" Shunai pauses then he nodded his head and everyone has a hope on their face. "This way everyone!" Shunai takes them to the city nor town, when they finally arrive at town. "This is called "Kamura's town." They took a look at this town, they have a huge cherry blossom tree next to the town was surrounding by pink petal. "This is so beautiful, I like cherry blossom!" Sakura said when she notices the huge tree. Shunai tells them they should head to his home, then they nod their head, and they went to Shunai's home. They discuss about what they should do next, then out of nowhere someone was knocking the door. "Shunai, open the door!" The strange person it looks like the female voice and Shunai walk toward the door.

It was female has the same age as them. "What is it Tanza?" He asks the girl while she was grinning at him. "Misaki told me to tell you that our concert is going to be tomorrow at noon!" The strange girl known as Tanza, she has a light green hair, and it was long hair to reach her bigger waist. Tanza notice there was a guest in his house, "oh sorry for interrupt your meeting!" Shunai shook his head to tell her is okay, and he led her to them. Then he introduced her to them, and he introduces them to her. "Guys meet Tanza and Tanza meet everyone." Tanza shook their hand, and they said nice to meet you. "Come on, let's meet Misaki!" Tanza told them and they nod their head, so they follow her.

They arrive at concert, the strange girl walk to them, and said, "hey you are late!" Shunai sigh, then tell them about her, and he tells her about them too. The strange girl known as Misaki, she has a yellow blond hair. "Hello nice to meet you! Are you going to concert as well?" They blink, then turn to each other, and turn back to her. "Yeah, can we sing too? I love to sing!" Alexina told her and she chuckle. "Sure that might help." Misaki leads them to the back stage, and they start to practice their song. "Hey Misaki and oh, we have a guest too!" The four boys and the three girl came out from the exit. "They are Fai, Kaze, Tazaki, and Luke!" Shunai introduces the guy to them. "They are twinning sister, Rina, and Mia. In addition, this is Jianne!" They wave at them, and they wave back to them. "Everyone meets Sakura, Perviana, Alexina, Asakura, Shindo, Treyzer, Hidoshite, and my sister, Jiane."

They are greeting each other. The director shows up and told them the concert was about to begin in minute. Fai tells the director that the people want to enter with them, then the director said yes. Kaze introduces them to director and tells them they had a talent just like them. Two minutes later, the concert is finally starting. The curtain was wide open to show everyone there are new people to join them and the people start to cheer for them. They introduce themselves then the song was starting, and they went to their position, then they wait for the song to start it. "This is Shaman dance revolution!" And now they start to sing.

Alexina -sing-: kibou wo motte tsuyoku...

Perviana -sing-: Hold on tight, your wishes will come true  
There's no need to be afraid

Alexina -sing-: kimi wa hitori dewa nai kara  
watashi ga tsuiteru kara

Perviana -sing-: Don't you look back, keep on moving  
I will be there if you need me  
You can do it if you try  
Take one step at a time

Alexina -sing: jibun ni jishin wo motte  
osorezu mae wo muite

Perviana -sing-: Everyday look straight ahead  
Believe in yourself I will follow you

Perviana -sing-: I believe in you  
Forever

Alexina -sing-: hikari ga michi wo shimesu

Perviana -sing-: You'll find the answer within your soul  
Open up your heart again

Alexina -sing-: egao wo tayasanai you ni  
yuusha ni nareru you ni

Perviana -sing-: Don't you look back  
Just take one step at a time

Alexina -sing-: negai, arukitsudzukereba  
sekai wa kitto hirogaru  
sono hi wa otozureru darou

Perviana -sing-:I believe in you  
Forever

Alexina -sing-: See the light  
Be the one  
Believe in you

They dance for the last song. The song had ended it and there was a clap no, there are thousand of clapping their hand. They all happy to see they manage to success their teamwork, and they went to bow them. The show is finally over, and they went to eat their supper, then they ahead to Shunai's home to go toward their room to sleep for tonight.

To be continue!

Yoh: I can sense myself is going to enter Saruki's story.

Yuki: Stop right there and really, you can sense yourself?

Yoh: Yeah!

Ryu: So would you still continue your story Yuki-sama?

Yuki: Hai! I will when the right time is right.

Ryu: Okay!

Horo: Wow, You type so fast I am able to make me blind!

Yuki -sweat drop-: Err ... Okay!

Hao: Please read/review!!

Yuki: Today I alter my story to make a better story than an old version.

Both: Ja ne!!!

Yuki: Next on Episode 14: Alexina's group meet a Mappa Douji and Ohachiyo! See you next time on "Shaman Queen Spirit Power Up!"


	19. Mappa Douji and Ohachiyo past

Yo gomen nasai, this story is everything mess up! The real Shaman King was supposed to show up, but they didn't show up, and they show up the wrong time, comprehending an episode.

Saruki: Gomen minna, I added the wrong episode. This time I'm not going to mess up!

Horo -glare at me-: You better not mess up this time!

Saruki: Yeah I know that, that is why I'm started all over again!

Hao: This is getting weird and weird!

Saruki: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you all!

Yoh: What is it, tell us?

Saruki: This story will add the romantic for couple in this story!

Anna: This should be good!

Saruki: I will! Enjoy the story!

Episode 14: Alexina's group meet a Mappa Douji and Ohachiyo!

Next morning, after they finish their concert, and now they are going to do the same thing from yesterday. Asakura tells them they were going to train and continue their goal, and Alexina wrote on her agenda for their plan today. 6 days later, they finish their goal, and they decide to continue their journey. They have a wonderful birthday party, they become a 11 years old, then they start to pack their stuff to continue their journey. After they finished their packing and went out the Shunai's house. After that they went to bid to say good bye to the people in Kamura's town, and they had a lot of stuff they bring with them. The water, more food, the money, and their cloth. They manage to success to make their own cloth and the weapon, they needed for this trip, and now they went off to go to the next town nor city. Soon they arrive at the strange place with a strange area, they couldn't figure out why.

-Mappa Douji's town

"Hey I can smell the death in here, it made me creepy!" Said Luke with a shiver on his spine, when he said this. "Yeah I know, I bet they were in sort of war right now." Fai said while he is looking around, then he scans a whole place with his spirit. Fai's spirit known as Daisu, his element is a holy. Daisu is a fairy spirit whom can scan on open wide place and can detect other spirits. Shunai's spirit known as Xipi, his element is a lighting. Xipi is a Korean warrior whom can control a thousand army from anywhere he want. Misaki's spirit known as Hanabi, her element is also holy. Hanabi is a miko, who can summon any kind of spirit, and the spirit control their enemy, so they become their army. Tanza's spirit known as Hidori and Kumori, their element is a wind. Hidori can alter into arrow head able to aim perfectly without miss and Kumori can alter to any kind of shape if they want to.

Jianne's spirit known as Yakuza, his element is also holy. Yakuza can alter to any shape if he wants to, the more he alters, the more power has increased by five times each time he uses. Kaze's spirit known as Milliane, her element is a darkness. Milliane is a nurse spirit can heal any kind of wound, and her attack is calling "multiply shoot gun" and "multiply needle." Tazaki's spirit known as Nori, his element is also winding. Nori is a fastest speed more than animals, he also can dodge to multiply attacks, his attack is calling "hyper blast" and "multiply to slash" only when Tazaki equips the sword. Luke's spirit known as Shimodo, his element is a normal. Shimodo is a sword master who has the most fighting style and powerful enough to take out by one strike. Rina's spirit known as Kina, her element is a fire. Kina is a shoot gun who can be shooting one or more than bullets, and there is no limit. Mia's spirit known as Yuran, her element is a water. Yuran is also shooting a gun who can be shooting one or more than bullets, and there is no limit except, she can switch her any type of element.

Then they heard a small voice coming from inside this town, "okaa-san! We had an invited guest!" The small voice it's seeming to be looking at them. "Why yes, I can see that! My dear son, why don't you talk with them?" The women said with her son, "okay okaa-san." The small guy walks toward them with a smile on his face. "Konnichiwa, my name is Mappa Douji! What is your name?" The small guy known as Mappa Douji with a long hair it looks like a girl. Good thing they had a special power enough to speak different language. "My what a polite young boy you are, and you are so kawaii!" Jiane said with a soft smile when she was low down to his size, and she introduced them to him, then he introduces his mother to them. "What are you guys doing here?" Mappa's mother asks them, then they told her about their journey. "Are you Shaman? I can sense your energy." Asano Ha asked them about Shaman energy. "Yeah we are, and these are eight girls was a half Shaman and a half Itako." Fai tells her about their power when they discover that they are Shaman.

Few minute late, they went to Asano Ha's house to chat about them. Some of them went to play with Mappa Douji, while some of them went to Asano Ha to talk about their journey. Then they start to train after their long chat, while Mappa Douji was watching their train. Then Asakura shows up, and she played with her ancestors Mappa Douji. Asano Ha tells her son that they are his family as well, so he won't worry about being alone. After they have done their training, they went to find another job to do, and they were success to get lots of money. And now they head to Asano Ha's house to go toward the kitchen to eat their supper, then they went to bed for tonight.

To be continue!

Saruki: I need few more to go.

Hao: Great keep it up!

Horo: Yeah, you say it Hao!

Yoh: Wow, Hao! You are in this story!

Hao: Yup ^^

Ren: Lucky basterd!

Anna: Please read/review!

Both: Ja ne!!!

Saruki: Next on Episode 15: Mappa Douji was grave danger!


	20. Mappa Douji was grave danger!

Hey, there people!

Anna: What took you so long to update this story?

Me: What? It is hard to focus at the same time, you know.

Horo: That is true, Saruki-sama!

Me: See he is agreeing with me, now who is agreed with me?

Everybody raises their hand to agree with me, except Anna.

Anna: O.O

Yoh: Oh come'on Anna-chan! She is right after all.

Pirika: Yeah come on Anna-chan!

Anna -annoying face-: Okay fine whatever! -raise her hand-

I -smile-: Geeze thanks a lot you guys!!!

Ren: No problem!

Suddenly, someone came out of nowhere and hug Ren on the back.

Unknown: Oh, hello Renny-kun! -sweet talk-

Everyone turns around to face who it was.

Me: Huh? Where did you come from? And how did you get here anyway, Sam-chan?

Everyone -gasp-

Unknown as Sam.

Sam -blush-: W-well, I was following Renny-kun!

Ren: Stop calling my name!

I -anime drop-: Well, we will be right back for moment! Now on to the story!

**Episode 15: Mappa Douji was grave danger!**

Preview: And now they head to Asano Ha's house to go toward the kitchen to eat their supper, then they went to bed for tonight.

Suddenly, the noise came out of nowhere, and the noise is coming from Asano Ha's house. They rush to the door to see bunch of mop people was trying to get inside of Asano Ha's house. Asano Ha's husband told them not to get out of the house, or you will be killed. So he left to get the people to control their anger. Mean while, Asano Ha knew there is no way out, so she grabs her son to find the other around to exit the door. When she found the door, and she gave her son to Alexina's group. So they can run away never return from here, Asakura quickly went back to Alexina's body, so they can go faster from this way. Asano Ha quickly opens the door for them, then she went back to her husband to help him in case he had a trouble to get control them. After they had finally escaped from the house, then they quickly took the sword from behind them, and one of them to stay with Mappa, just in case the people found him. Half of Alexina's group went to find Asano Ha and her husband to help them. However, they were too late, Asano Ha and her husband was killed. So people went back to them, but they manage to knock the people before they can attack them. Even so, Mappa Douji manages to escape from a half of Alexina's group, then he went back to his parent.

"Wait, Mappa-san! You can't go back now, you are too late!" Sakura shout at him, but he didn't listen to her, so he ran toward his house, but he didn't find them. So he went toward the voice, when he found them from behind the tree. He saw a half of Alexina's group was carrying his parent. They saw him, then Alexina told him that they already died! They couldn't revive them without power of Shaman Queen, so he wants to revenge for them. Alexina knew how he felt about losing his parent. (If you came this far, you want to skip this scene if you want to. So you have been read this story, you don't have to read again. I said with a smile. Don't skip this is important in this story! Horo said. What are you talking about? This is not important in this story! I -argument- O.o Horo said.)

-Monk's temple

"What the people have killed the demon's parent, and yet you haven't killed the demon's child?" Said the leader of monk. So the leader of monk decides to take an action. (Looks like I have to deal with them!) The leader of monk thought, then he waves at them to get out from his temple. Then he walks toward the staff, he has been kept there next to him, and he grabs the staff. After that he went out the exit door to go find the demon.

-Mappa's side

The Mappa Douji killed all of people with anger on his face at night, while Alexina's group doesn't know what to do. They try to tell him to stop, but he won't listen to them. After he kills the people and the demon, then out of nowhere there was a small demon sit on top of a roof. "Well, you got talent from the small kid!" Said the small demon with no interesting, was so ever. "Who are you?" Fai asks the small demon, then he jumps out the roof into ground. "My name is Ohachiyo and what is your name?" The small demon known as Ohachiyo said, then he walks over toward Mappa who was stared at him. "I'm Mappa Douji and this is my family!" Mappa introduced him to them, then they nod their head.

Soon, they become a good friend, then Ohachiyo start talk, about how they get here, and Alexina's group told Ohachiyo about their journey. Alexina saw a candy store near by, so she walks over to a candy store. Too bad the people were killed, and they won't be able to get a money. So she took it with an apology to the spirit. And she went back to them, then they start to eat the candy. "What is this round thing, Cousin Arexina?" Mappa asks his cousin, and she told them that's candy, then she told him that the taste inside is very good. "You're right, it is good!" Mappa and Ohachiyo were surprising this. They went to find something for fun, few minute later they went back to Mappa's house. "You know, human doesn't know nothing about you or your parent. They call you a demon child, cause you can see the spirit." Mappa was stunt when he heard this, then the memory of his parent was died in his family arms. "What, why are you saying this?" Mappa shout at him and Alexina's nod to agree with Ohachiyo. "I'm a demon since Fai-sama discover my power, I'm horrible demon whose kill people innocent."

Ohachiyo said while he turns other sides from hiding his face. "No you are not horrible Ohachiyo! You are good friend and my family!" Mappa said this while he points at Alexina's group. After few minute later, the monk came by, then he saw Mappa and his friend. "I found them!" The monk said this, and was about to escape to tell his leader. Before he knew it, someone has spotted them, then he turns around to see Sakura and Jianne stand next to him with a deathly glare at him. "You are not going anywhere, mister!" Jianne said while she cracks her knuckle along with Sakura. "That's right!" Sakura and Jianne beat them up by their fist and kick, then they went back to them. Even so, the monk start to show up at the same time. Mappa oversoul to his small knife, then he attacks with a speed bullet.

The leader of monk start to stand up, but he had no strength able to stand up after Sakura and Jianne beat him up. "So you had a great strength, demon!" The leader of monk said while try to clean the blood from his face. (I need to get rip of this demon's friend and himself too. You are good and you are true demon!) The leader of monk thought, then Mappa and his family heard his thought. "Is that how you solve the problem Monk Densen? Trying to kill us and it will no longer to call a demon exist!" Mappa mock at the leader of monk, who's shocked when he said the same as his thought. "No matter what you do, you can't beat him nor beat us with your strength!" Luke said while he prepares to fight with their own strength without using the spirit.

"What are you trying to say, demon child? I haven't said anything about it!" The leader of monk said with a fright look on his face. "How does that brat know about this? We can read your mind, idiot!" Treyzer said with an icy tone while the leader of monk was fright now. "Yeah I had a power of reading mine that was a gift from Ohachiyo, thanks to this, I will be able to read people mine." Mappa said with an icy tone. "If you are monk then you can see my weapon, can you?" Mappa said with a cold voice it makes people to shiver through their spine. "No he can't see your weapon cause, he is human, not a Shaman!" Tanza said with a cold voice just like Mappa.

"Prepare to die, Monk!" Mappa start to raise his weapon up to his little head then he was about to swing at him, "stop Mappa! Let's stop this right now!" Mappa pause then he replies back to Ohachiyo, "gomen nasai, I can't stop now! I want to revenge for my parent!" Ohachiyo not sure what to do, so he said, "if you do this, I won't be able to stay with you, and you will become a real demon!" Mappa blink when he heard this. "But one think you should know, you are not alone anymore! You had a friend with your known as your family, and I'm also your friend! If you do this now, you will control all over me." Ohachiyo said this for the final words before he killed them with one strike, and other turns their head away for not able to stop him, when he won't change his mine.

"I'm sorry for killing your parent, I won't ever do that again, I promise you! I have another way to help you!" The leader of monk said while he struggles to stand up. (I have to do something, I knew something is up, so is there anyway to avoid this?) The leader of monk thought. "Nope you are not going to stand up, so stay down!" Kaze command him to stay down and not to move any muscle. The leader of monk shutter when he heard an icy tone from Kaze, then he did as he was told to. "We can hear your thought, there is no way out! So say good bye from this world!" Mappa glare at the leader of monk. "I'm sorry Ohachiyo, I can't stand this any longer!" Mappa said to his friend while he raises the weapon once again. (No, I don't want to die! I don't want to die!) The leader of monk thought when he saw a small knife was risen up and strike him with a bled all over the floor.

"I wish that we can stay together forever, I heard that your family is looking for Shaman Queen Spirit's power so that they can revive the people from their birth place." Ohachiyo whisper through Mappa's mine and Alexina's group mine, while Mappa has found someone who takes care like a real family, Alexina's group. "You know, you should stay with them and help them to reach their goal. It is not good for revenge, and it will cause the bad habit. Kill people will not bring anyone back to life, even if you try. Some day, we will meet again! Good bye my dear friend!" The last voice of Ohachiyo spoke to them and Mappa start to cry after he heard this. Alexina hug him while they have been carrying by the empire.

-Matamune's place

(Can we really able to become a Shaman Queen and Shaman King?) Alexina look at their friend whom was heard her thought, then they look down on the ground with a strange look on their face. Few minute later, Mappa was grown up as an adult like them. Then suddenly, he became a great empire for the people. The soldier notice there is death smell through the air, it can cause people too sick with an ease. One of the soldier notices there is something moving from the next behind the pond. Then it reveals was a strange cat walking around, and yawn while stare at them. "Whew, don't scare us like that! Neko no baka!" One of the soldiers said while he was about to hit the cat with his sword. "Don't hurt him!" Alexina shout at one of the soldiers, then she opened the door, and rush to the scene. The two of the soldier startle by Alexina shout, then one of the soldiers managed to stop before it hit the cat. Alexina get down to her knee to get his size, "so what is your name?" The cat stares at her, then said, "I have no name!" Alexina were surprise this, and she took the cat with her who was also shocked look on his face.

"So what do you think, we should call this young one?" Alexina gave to her cousin, then Tazaki burst to laugh at his friend action. "Is it, me or is it Alexina was jealous about a cat's name that she doesn't know what she should call him!" Alexina heard this, so she kicked Tazaki on his back. Everyone starts to laugh at them while two soldiers were anime style sweat drop. Mappa gave him a necklace with three bear claws around the string. Matamune is a Nekomata, a type of cat spirit with two tails; he also carries around a pipe with him and wears a necklace with three bear claws. Suddenly, Tanza yell at the three boys for messing around. Mappa thinks that they were just training while they were playing at the same time.

Few minute later, they went to sleep at night. Mappa always showed his soft emotion when his family was around him who also his family has a soft emotion to him. And another than them, he will never show to the people rather than his family. Before Mappa went fully close his eye shut, he began to smile when he thinks about his family, then Matamune also smiles about a new master.

To be continue!

Me: Whoa, the story is almost short!

Sakura: Why did you say that?

Me: Cause each time the title said this, it will end up with short story!

Yoh: Really?

Hao: That was quickly finishing your story with your touch!

Me: It is not really that fast!

Perviana: Oh!

Anna: Well, it times for say good bye!

Ren: Please read/review as well!

I -snicker-: Ren said please!

Ren -anime vain-: Oh shut up!

Hao: That was a good story!

Everyone -sweatdrop-

Manta -sigh-: Ja ne, minna-san!

Me: Next on Episode 16: Mappa Douji alters his name known as Hao Asakura. Ja ne!!

Everyone: Ja ne!!

Horo: WAIT OF SECOND!!

Ren: Baka, why are we waiting for? It's time for say good bye! -glare at him-

Horo: Yeah but, where is Sam-chan?

Everyone looks around and Sam is nowhere been found.

Pirika: Yeah, you're right! Nevertheless, where is Sam-chan?

Me: Probably, she left before the story is up!

Everyone: Oh!

Me: Anyway, ja ne!!

Everyone: Ja ne!!


	21. Extra episode!

Extra Episode: **Character interview Part 1!**

_Saruki: __Hey everyone, welcome to Character interview part 1! I'm discussing about a character in this story. So far, we know that there is something happen to the character, Shaman Queen Spirit was come from the past. __Those characters I create were copied from the real Shaman King! Why am I creating them? Because I love to create their different style and their personal was completely different from the original story. Okay let's talk about the character. _

_-pulls out the character picture from the film_

_Saruki: __This character is AlexinaRuby Rose, so far we know that she is the future of Shaman Queen Spirit, and she has other halves whom was inside of her. __Back then she didn't know that she has other halves inside of her, who was creating when she was still young. __The past was about to disappear when Asakura sense of the grave danger, so she appears to tell her other half to know they don't have much time left. __Then along with her journey, she meets a lot of people that she doesn't know them, and she found a new team to get a power from Shaman Queen Spirit in order to save the past. _After the journey, we learn the fact that her destiny was finally caught up with her when she enters the world where the real Shaman King, and also the future was about to destroy. _The future and the past are balance in order to hold the power, but when the power is broken. The future and the past are no unbalance. _

___Alexina had a master with her, but this story, I could cut off the scene. Because this scene was too many details and too many episodes, so I try to get short episodes to make the real Shaman King able to appear in this story. __Alexina's master teaches her how to use a Shaman and Itako's power able to control them. His name is Itashi, he learned many things about the Shaman and Itako's power, but the short life, he dies in the end to protect Alexina when she was young.__If you want to read the manga for the short side story, please review to let me know that you want to read it. Now then let's take a look at other characters. The truth is that Alexina was actually the future sister of Anna. This is not truth, but I just feel like to create for Anna._

_-pulls out the character picture from the film_

_Saruki: This character is Sakura Zona, so far we know that she is also the future of Shaman Queen Spirit, of course the story didn't say it. __Sakura has a power almost the same as Alexina's power, the truth is that Sakura was actually the future mother of Anna. Again is not true cause, I create them so don't freak out when you heard this._ _Sakura also lost her village just like Alexina, she almost became a full Itako herself, if she becomes a full Itako. Then she will no longer a human but Itako!_ _So she can control her emotion to show how she felt inside of her heart, while outside didn't show at all. The basic that she was found the near lake next to the ocean where she found Perviana who was also lost her village as well._ _Sakura was the smarter girl than Perviana, while she tried to gain control her power in order to protect the evil force against the human._

She was analogous to gain control the emotion, if the emotion became to lose control, then she will explode herself, or hurt people innocent. The story didn't show her past, so I decide to remove her story, because this story was supposed to Alexina pointed of view. She thinks that Alexina looks analogous her sister and friend, so that's why she became a great friend with Alexina, and other. Now, let's go to the next character.

-pulls out the character picture from the film

Saruki: This character is Perviana Saphiya, so far we know that she is also the future of Shaman Queen Spirit, again the story didn't say it. Perviana has a power just like Sakura and other girls, the truth is that she was actually the future ancestor of Pirika and Horohoro. Equivalent I said, is not true, and the story didn't show about her past. Perviana usually easy going and understand about anything that you told her, of course she thought all is true, some of them are not true, and some of them are true. Perviana equivalent to joke about anything, whenever she goes, always distract so easily. Perviana was found on the Itroru's town where she also found Sakura on the near ocean, she thinks that Sakura was trying to committee suicide. So she saves her life, then she finds out that Sakura was trying to control her emotion not committee suicide. Soon after she met Sakura, they became a great friend, so they have been travel together, until they meet Alexina and other people whose travel with them.

She loves to steal people stuff, then get a lot of trouble, it caused Sakura to think. "No wonder why her parent doesn't analogous her when her skill was to steal them!" Perviana has no sense of direction, and doesn't know where are North, East, South, and West. Perviana decides to tell them that this is North, but that was not North. That was a South instead, she was always easy to pick on, sometimes she can't help it but seduce on the guy who she never met. Okay, let's go to the next character.

-pulls out the character picture from the film

Saruki: This character is Shindo and Hidoshite, so far we know that they are the future of Shaman King Spirit, once again the story didn't say it. They both are twin brother who has a power of Shaman just like other guys, the truth is that they were actually the future cousin of Yoh and Hao. Shindo always picked on someone who was not smart at all like, for example, Perviana, and Alexina. Shindo always loved to attack them, whenever they have a strange taste about love. Hidoshite was totally different from his twin brother Shindo, he always quite annoying attitude when it comes for a message, Hidoshite loves to say "What the hell where are you" or "No, I'm not going to buy for you! Give me your money, so I can buy it for you!" Hidoshite said this to Alexina few times until she was getting nerve.

On the other hand, Shindo equivalent to tease Alexina about not having boyfriend, and he loved to push her until her limit is about to explode, or push her to over the edge. So the story about their past was never revealing, or if I did reveal about a half story, then tell me about it. Oh I had out of time now, so bye everyone! See you on the next episode of Character interview part 2!

What do you think about this character, so please review, and tell me which character did you like the most? If you have any question about this story, also review. Thank you and good bye.


	22. Character interview part2!

Extra Episode: **Character interview Part 2!**

**Saruki:** _We are back for more Character interview part 2! Okay let's take a look at the Character._

_-pulls out the character picture of film_

_Saruki: This character is Treyzer Froze, so far we know that he is the future of Shaman King Spirit again, this story didn't say it. He has a power of Shaman just like other guys, the truth is that he was the future ancestor of Pirika and Horohoro. You should know that wasn't truth so don't even try to find the name causes, they are not real! __Treyzer loves the snow mountain, then he went through a snow mountain to play the snowboard every day, and that's why he was pro of snowboard without getting hurt. __Well, the truth is that he had been hurt more than one. He got cut by the tree on his leg, and almost broke his leg. He is equivalent to messing around about the love, when someone was in love always interfere. __He loved to tell the joke, or tell about the ghost story each time they have bored, when the blackout was struck, or nothing to do. __Treyzer hate people get hurt, and the people were heart broken. Treyzer had lost his village like everyone else, he was found at the near a snow mountain of forest almost conscious. __That's where he found Jiane when she was travel through the snow mountain, and she saved his life._

_Treyzer always thought that Jiane was looking like a sister. Now, let's go to the next character._

_-pulls out the character picture of film_

_Saruki: This character is Jiane Fao, so far we know that she is the future of Shaman Queen Spirit, I won't say it again. She has a power of a half Shaman and a half Itako known as the master both Shaman and Itako. The truth is that she was the future ancestor of Jun and Ren. __Jiane never trusts anyone, but in her heart always trust what she feels like inside, and never trusts outside. Jiane had a difficult to control her emotion, that's why she never showed her emotion often._ _She had a bad taste about the food, whenever the food is served, she always jumped out of a conclusion that the food always good._ She loves to buy ice cream for Alexina every day, although she knew was the bad health for her, she can't help it, Alexina was so cute that she is going to buy everyday. _Alexina always complained about too much food it makes her fat, deep down, she loved to help Alexina to find her boyfriend. _

_Nevertheless, it doesn't want to let Alexina and her friend to know about it, she can be cheerful whenever Sakura is around, when Sakura was not around she became a hyper mood that made people scare her sometimes. Also, Jiane always overprotect when her friend is in danger, then she didn't care about her that she got hurt or not, and that's why Alexina loved to hang around with her. __She was found at the snow mountain, when she was looking for her job. Jiane's job was to send the letter for an Elder Kain. That's where she found Treyzer lay down the snow on the ground. Jiane's __Jiane's brother, Shunai was always looking after her, when it came for the safety. __She loves her brother, it always be there for him. She loves her brother, it always be there for him. After they apart each other for her job, she always sent the letter toward Kamura's town to check her brother is doing._ Let's go to the next character.

_-pulls out the character picture of film_

_Saruki: This character is Shunai Fao, so far we know that he is the future of Shaman King Spirit, he is a brother of Jiane. He has a power of Shaman just like other guys, the truth is that he was the future ancestor of Jun and Ren. __Shunai was overprotected his sister, Jiane for whatever reason that maybe, and he loves his sister. Whenever Jiane goes, he follows her around to make a sure she is alright, even though she has a spirit with her. __Shunai analogous to fight with Alexina ever since he was finding out that she was stronger than him, although he is training with her all the time. __And the fighting is becoming a hobby for himself, that's why he became stronger than anyone else along with Shindo, Hidoshite, Treyzer, and Tazaki. __He couldn't help it each time he saw Alexina, then he jumps on her with a super kicked, of course she manages to block, or either dodge from his surprise attack._

_Shunai was found the near route 15 who was looking for a City of Snow in order to visit his sister, but his sister came to him along her friend instead._

_-pulls out the character picture of film_

_Saruki: __This character is Tanza Tammy, so far we know that she is the future of Shaman Queen Spirit, she has a power of a half Shaman and a half Itako just like other girls. The truth is that she was the future sister of Tamao. __Tanza Tammy is not her real name, her real name is Tanza Tamarazaki. Since she was a child, back then she loves her family, until they had found out that she can't do anything about the revive people. __They kept forcing her to do their dirty work, so they can have lots of money. That's when she is getting tired of force her to do their work, and she decides to destroy her own town, after she finished. __She has thrown her real name away, each time she heard this, she will be gone berserk, and killed the people. __Thanks to Alexina's idea to alter her last name to Tammy, because she thinks that the last name was suited for her, then she finally calms down. _

_From the day forward, her name is Tanza Tammy no longer a Tanza Tamarazaki. __Then she almost kills Tamao thanks to Kaze, he could save her life, then he told her that she is not from Tamarazaki. __She gained to control her emotion when Sakura was near her. She was found at near route 15 the same as Shunai's spot. __She thought Tamao is come from Tamarazaki, but she was wrong. She finally accepts Tamao as a friend rather than kill her._

_______-pulls out the character picture of film_

_Saruki: This character is Misaki Yanishimodo, so far we know that she is the future of Shaman Queen Spirit, she has a power of a half Shaman and a half Itako just like other girls. The truth is that she was the future ancestor of Anna. __She always easy going when it comes a friend, then she hung out with her friend, and her boyfriend, Shindo. She could lose control of her emotion each time Alexina makes a little mistake. __She was found at Sakura's tree next to house, that's when she found Shunai, Fai, Tazaki, Kaze, Rina, Mia, Jianne, and Tanza. Misaki always tells them what to do cause, she was smarter than anyone else._ _Sakura is the second smarter than everyone else. She loves to mess around with her friend, then she often fights with her friend side, after that she won't help them. She thinks that they can take care themselves without interrupt._

_-pulls out the character picture of film_

_Saruki: __This character is Fai Dukezai, so far we know that he is the future of Shaman King Spirit, he has a power of Shaman just like other guys._ _The truth is that he was the future brother of Lyserg. Ever since he was born, he had a great detect the evil spirit, in his city, there was the strange light coming from the church._ _Fai saw a strange spirit with an evil spirit, then he jumps to the next roof, and flew away. Fai decides to find out what is the strange light. What he didn't know was that the Spirit of Wind is come to see Fai's energy. __Fai was found under the tree at Kamura's town, then he met other who was joining with them, and they became a great friend. It looks analogous we were out of time, so see you on the next episode of Character interview part 3._


	23. Mappa Douji alters his name known as Hao

A good day for update! XD

Episode 16: Mappa Douji alters his name known as Hao Asakura.

Prev: Before Mappa went fully close his eye shut, he began to smile when he thinks about his family, then Matamune also smiles about a new master.

(Now back to where we were at.)

In the next morning, they woke up, then they went to a kitchen to make a breakfast, and after that they take a walk around, or chat. Out of nowhere, there were strange men standing there as if waiting for someone. "Mappa, is time for you to die!" Said the strange men while he was prepared to attack. "Who are you?" Tazaki asks him. "I am Yohken Asakura, I will eliminate you here and now!" The strange men known as Yohken. Everyone was shocking the fact that he was looking forward to killing Mappa. "Why are you doing this?" Rina asked him with a fear for her brother. "Enough talk, Matamune oversoul into sword!" Yohken shout while he took a Matamune, who was next to Mappa. Mappa start to attack him with a power, but not enough power. Mappa start to attack him with a power, but again not strong enough to kill Yohken. Few minute ago, he was managing to seal the demon calls "Zenki" and "Kouki" while he was in an empire temple.

Mappa uses the shikigumi to defeat Yohken, but the fact that he was too surprising Matamune was oversoul to Yohken. In few minute later, Mappa was lost the battle against Yohken. Yohken walks away from them and Alexina's group was feeling sorry for Mappa. Then Alexina look at Matamune who has a guilt on his face while he was looking at his master. "Well, at least he will be able to see his mother from the other world!" Jianne tells Matamune about the next world, so he won't have to worry about it, then Matamune nods his head. The next destiny for Alexina's group was going off to the next stage. Mean while, they are walking along with Matamune went to find the place to stay, then out of nowhere again there was someone who was blocking their rode. "Now what, you're going to fight us for what reason, right?" Misaki asks the strange three girls. "Ah, no we are here to see your report for your job!" The strange girl with a tie bow around her red hair. "We are the first knight clan, and my name is Meirana. These are my partner, Kerrina, and Matirena."

The strange girl with a tie bow around her red hair known as Meirana, the other girl with an azure long hair until it reaches her big waist known as Kerrina, and then another girl with a tie bow ribbon around her light orange hair known as Matirena. Alexina's group introduces themselves to them, the three girls told them they were here for a job as well, and while the three girls were doing their job, they were looking for a festival. Matamune told the three girls to come with them while they chat. So the three girls nod their head, and they went to the next town.

-Mt. Osore

"Okay, where are we now?" Mia asks them while they were looking around, then they saw lots of people gather around for what reason. "This is Mt. Osore known as Mountain Osorezan." Matamune said while he was smoking the pipe. "I heard of this place, they had a festival in this town, so we can wait for the festival to start!" Matirena said with an excited look on her face, and her partner was also excited look on their face. Everyone giggles at their first friend, then they went to take a look at the place. Out of nowhere they heard a sound like Boom from the other sides.

They went to find the sound of Boom around the area, and they spot the little girl with a short blond hair. She has a red scarf around her small head, she was wearing a short black dress, she also wears traditional red sandals. The huge monster appears next to the little girl, then she was exhausting from release the huge monster. "That's the Oh-Oni!" Matamune shock to see the little girl has the same effect as his preview master. Everyone was surprise this, Alexina performs oversoul to Matamune who was nodded his head. Then she destroys the Oh-Oni before he can hurt anyone else.

The little girl was a shock how Alexina able to beat the huge Oh-Oni with one strike along with Matamune, then they introduce them to her, and she introduces herself to them. "I'm Anna Kyoyama!" The little girl with a blond hair known as Anna. They shook their hand, then she told them that she has no home. Until then they start to chat each other, and they become a real friend. While they were walking by, Alexina block Anna's mine in order to stop creating the monster.

-Anna prov-

We talk about their journey, then someone a strange girl appears out of nowhere, it looks like the strange girl was appearing from Arexina-sama's body. "Wow, this place so huge! My eyes are going to sore for the next morning!" The strange girl said, then Treyzer, Hidoshite, and Shunai punch from the back of her head. "Quit coming out, we didn't ask you to come out!" They both said at the same time, then they push the strange girl into Arexina-sama's body. "This is AsakuraRuby Rosaline known as the future of Shaman Queen." Fai-sama told me about the strange girl known as Asakura-san. I remember that they told me they can read mine, and not create the monster, unlike me, I could create the monster while I heard the negative people mine. Suddenly, I accidentally bump to the old women who was very shorter than I am. "Gomen nasai!" I was apology to the old women, thinking she was going to hit me, but she didn't hit me. "What is your name?" The old women asked me, I was surprise. "I'm Anna Kyoyama!" I told the old women, and she responds to me, "I'm Kino Asakura." The old women known as Kino introduces to me, then I introduce her to my first friend. "You have interesting area from you, young lady! Come to my house, I will like to teach you something about itako." Kino told me, then we follow her to her home.

When we arrive at her house, we were surprise that her house was a very huge house. Then Kino teaches me how to become a proper itako without lost control, while she taught me the girls also teach me how to protect myself. After I manage to control my power, Kino told me to go get some supplies for her, while Sakura-san told me that they are my family now, then Sakura nee-chan tell me that she is going to company. So I nod then I thank them for became a real family, then they gave me a soft smile.

-End prov

Kino told them that she needs to bring her grandson to see Anna, then they nod their head, and she also told them that Hao was reincarnation inside of her daughter, Keiko. Alexina's group was surprise that Mappa Douji known as Hao Asakura, then he is burning Kino's son in law on his face, and they told them about their journey. Kino decides to help them when they needed. Few days later, Alexina's group has a birthday party for them, they became a 12 years old, then after they had a birthday party, they went to train just like old days. At midnight, they went to train to go toward Izumo so they can pick Kino's grandson. "This is going to be great! I can't wait to see Kino's parent and Kino's grandchildren." Alexina said while she was squealed around each time she said this, everyone just shook their head.

-Izumo

Finally, they arrive at Izumo, then they walk toward the gate, and knock at the gate. "This place is huge!" Perviana stares at the gate of wall and scans around inside the house. "Yeah I know that!" Luke said while he was smirk at Perviana. Suddenly, the door is wide open, they can see there was a person looking at them while the child was stood next to that person. (It must be Mikihisa Asakura, and his son.) Treyzer thought, then they heard his thought, and they agree with him. "Hello, what can I help you?" Mikihisa said while his face was covering up by the mask looks like a bird. "Hello, we are here for Yoh Asakura to pick him up to go toward Mt. Osore, and Kino was the one sent us here." Alexina tells Mikihisa about their job, then his son was surprise this. "Really, it's seeming to be my mother has a fiancee for my son!" Mikihisa tells them about the engage, and they were shock, so they nod.

Then Mikihisa introduces his son to them, and they introduce themselves to them. "Hello, I'm Yoh Asakura!" The young boy known as Yoh with a cheerful on his face, he was excited to meet them that he was thought they can be a great friend. They told him they are now your family, or friends. Yoh surprise this, he was so happy that he shouts. "Yeah, I had a new friend, including my new family!" They laugh at him.

To be continue!

Saruki: Stop right there for now! The school is almost open, and I don't have any time for fool around.

Anna: That is sucked! I can't wait to see my husband, and I'm in it!

Saruki: Oh well then, please read/review! Tell me if I miss something or whatever is just telling me, let me know okay!

Yoh appears out of nowhere.

Yoh: I knew it to be true, I can sense myself in it!

Saruki&Anna: O.o

Anna, Yoh, and Saruki: Ja ne! -bow to audience-

Next on Episode 17: Anna and Yoh past.


	24. Anna and Yoh's past

Oi minna, how are you today? You may skip this scene cause, they are the same as original story, but I try to alter a story little bit version. I recommend you to read this, it is an important story about Yoh and Anna. This story is supposed to talk about Yoh and Anna!

Episode 17: Anna and Yoh past.

Prev: Yoh surprise this, he was so happy that he shouts. "Yeah, I had a new friend, including my new family!" They laugh at him.

(Now back to where we were left off.)

Few minute later, they finally arrive at Mt. Osore where Alexina's group was found Anna, and Kino. "Wow, this place is huge, and very cold out here!" Yoh complains about how cold in this weather, they narrow their eye at him. "I know, we had been getting use to this kind of weather!" Shindo told his younger brother, they nod their head to agree with him. They think that Kino takes a good care of her, and Anna heard this. "Yeah Kino sensei take a good care while you left this place." They grin at her, then they introduce her to him, and they introduce him to her. "Come on, Kino sensei want to see you all!" Anna was referring to her family, not Yoh. Yoh was blushing when he saw how beautiful she is.

"Yoh was fallen in love with Anna!" Perviana and Shindo repeat the word they said while they are teasing Yoh, Yoh became a deep red on his face. "Come on everyone stop teasing on him!" Tanza defends for Yoh while they giggle at him. They arrive at Kino's house, then Yoh greeting his grandmother, and she is greeting her grandson. "I'm going to my room now!" Anna told them, then Sakura walks to Anna, and whisper to her that she would have company, just in case she lost her control.

Anna pause then she murmurs to say Sakura can come in her room, so she won't be lonely. After they left, they went back to Kino's discussion about the engage, what Alexina's group knows about this. Yoh was surprise that Anna was his fiancee known as wife. Kaze tells Yoh about a engage, then Yoh nod his head, and he was frowned, when he remembers how he saw Anna's eye where glare at him. "We are going to train now, so please excuse us!" They bow to them, then they go off to train just like old days. They watch them left the house, then Yoh gets up and said, "I'm going to see Anna!" Kino nod her head, hoping her grandson can control Anna's behavior.

-Anna and Yoh's conversation

Yoh walk to Anna's room was hoping she let him inside her room. "Hey Anna, would you like to watch TV with me?" Anna and Sakura heard this, Sakura nod at her to go watch TV with him, and so she did what she was told. The door was open, Anna appear in front of him while Yoh tries not to blush, then they walk toward the living room. Sakura was smiling at them and said, "they are so cute, they need to see each other everyday." Sakura turn to the window while she was watching the moonlight, "today it was miracle."

-back to Anna and Yoh

Anna and Yoh were watching their favorite singer actress. "This song is not good, my song was much better than Boblove." Anna said while she switches the channel to her favorite singer. "Why do you like this singer? She was creepy!" Yoh said to his fiance. "I like her song, because it reminds of me! Shiina Ringo was my favorite singer." Anna reply back to him. They start to argument about their favorite singer which one was the best singer, then Yoh had an idea. "Hey would you like to go to festival with me?" Anna was surprise this, then she remembered about her power, so she said, "If that the case, I want my family to come with us then!" Yoh agrees with her.

Anna and Yoh start to dress up the kimono for a festival, then they walk toward their family, and they went to dress up the kimono. (The kimono is different from the Japanese, and their ribbon is tying around to the left side of their head.) Anna was screamed out of pain, while Sakura is trying to seal the demon, but she was too late. "What happen to her?" Yoh asked them. "It looks like Anna couldn't control her read mine, and it caused oni was trying to get out!" Matamune explains to Yoh.

Just like Matamune said, oni came out of Anna's thought, then it was different from Alexina's group saw early, this time oni was bigger than preview. "I'm Naka-oni, nice to meet you all!" Oni known as Naka-oni was spoken to them for the first time. "You can talk?" Jiane responded while she heard his voice. "Thanks to mommy, she gives me lots of energy!" Naka-oni was evil grin while he stared at Anna, who almost collapse while Yoh was hold on to her. Matamune start attacking at Naka-oni, but the Naka-oni punch him with one strike, and he flew across the field, but he was managed to stand up. "Matamune!" Yoh scream at his friend. Naka-oni charge at Yoh and Anna, then without warning, he grabs Anna away from Yoh. "Anna!" Yoh shout at Anna, who was conscious. Matamune notices this and shout at Alexina, "Arexina-sama!" Alexina was jumped when she heard him call her name, "right, Matamune!" Alexina performs oversoul with Matamune, then she uses to integrate, and Naka-oni jumps off the field, then he goes off to the next field while he was carrying Anna in his arm. They saw this, so Alexina's chase after Naka-oni with a full speed like lighting. Fai tells Yoh about Anna's power, and what Naka-oni was trying to do, so Yoh heard this with an anger look on his face.

Yoh asks his family to go to chase after them, they nod their head, so they use their speed to go after them with wings on their back, then they flew across the town toward the next field. The guy with black glasses on his face, then he looked up, and saw the people was flowing across the town. "How did they do that? It looks like an angel with wings, but there are no wings!" The guy was impressing that they can fly without equipment, what he didn't know the fact that they are Shaman. Hidoshite gave Yoh a fur coat to protect the weather, it was snowstorm. They were about to arrive when Shunai told Yoh about the power of Matamune. "What, when I used the power of Matamune, then he will disappear from this world?" Yoh was shocked about bad news, they didn't speak after that. They finally arrive at the scene where Alexina fought Naka-oni along with Matamune while she was trying to dodge everything Naka-oni was throwing at them.

-A Snow Mountain of temple

"Why are you doing this? Answer me, Arexina nee-chan?" They heard the voice coming from the left side, there Anna stood at the top of mountain while she yells at her older sister. "Anna stops this, you will catch cold!" Yoh shout right back to Anna, then she turned to Yoh, and shout at him. "Shut up!" Anna throws the rock at them, but she doesn't want to hurt her family, they are the one who understand her more than herself. "Hey I'm doing this for a favor!" Shunai said while he dodges all the rocks was thrown at them from Anna. "What do you mean by "favor?" Anna asked him while she stopped from throwing a rock at them. Shunai points at Matamune who was trying to attack Naka-oni with Alexina. Anna follows at her uncle who was pointed at Matamune, she blinked when she saw her older sister oversoul with Nekomata.

"Matamune, I'm going to save Anna!" Yoh shout at Matamune, Alexina was surprising this. "Oh right, it is okay with you Arexina-sama?" Matamune said while he is looking at his master, then she nods her head, and Matamune came out from Alexina's sword. "I understand about your power Matamune! Matamune oversoul!" Yoh shout while he cries about his friend will disappear after this. Anna shocked when she saw he was sacrifice for his friend in order to save Anna's life.

Naka-oni think that Yoh can't defeat him, so he attacks at Yoh, but he was wrong. Yoh cuts Naka-oni's two arms in half with one strike, then he started to scream out of pain. However, he absorbs oni's power from Anna to make a reincarnation of his two arms, and his two arms were completely repaired. "This is the end for you Naka-oni!" Yoh said while he raises the sword up high close to his head, then he shouts, "mikazuka no harae!" The attack with one strike, Naka-oni was eliminating right after the light was vanquishing through the air.

To be continue!

Saruki: Stop right there for now! This is just begun for Yoh and Anna's journey!

Tamao: Wow, I didn't know that Anna was creating oni from her mind.

Saruki: I know, well then see you next on Episode 18: It's time to say good bye for Alexina's group.

Tamao&Saruki: Ja ne! -bow to audience-


	25. It's time to say good bye for Alexina's

Oi minna-san! I hope you enjoy the story.

Episode 18: It's time to say good bye for Alexina's group.

Prev: "This is the end for you Naka-oni!" Yoh said while he raises the sword up high close to his head, then he shouts, "mikazuka no harae!" The attack with one strike, Naka-oni was eliminating right after the light was vanquishing through the air.

(Now back to where we left off.)

After Yoh defeat Naka-oni from the last night, and the result is Matamune was sent to afterlife. Then Yoh saw a letter came down from Matamune after he left this world, he grabs the letter before touch the ground. Yoh read a loud for his family to let them know what Matamune was writing. It was poem about Yoh and his friend, then he also talks about Anna, and tells him that he needed to take care of Anna and himself. He read the last note, and he looks like it was confused what he has read. "You will never alone, you have someone out there was searching for friend. Protect who was the most precious to you!" Matamune has a smile on his face in the letter, after he read, he put the letter into his pocket, then Anna's voice came to his sense after she was snapping his thought back to real world.

"This is my first time I felt love and my feeling won't change at all!" Anna spoke to Yoh, then she feels sorry for him, but Yoh tells her that Alexina and other can revive him after all they are itako just like her. "I too have the same way toward you!" Yoh said with a smile on his face. Everyone was grinning at Yoh and Anna about their feeling toward each other. They arrive at train station, Misaki told them that they should head back to their job, they nod their head, and they gave them a hug each other before to say good bye. Alexina's group was separated to do their job, so they can finish faster, then they told them that they need to call them in Oracle Page, the one they had made their own skill, and sent the message. Soon, everyone left Alexina along with her spirit, and her other half.

They went to train while she waits until the train stop to the next station, she began to falling sleep. Few minute later, the train was stopped at the next station known as China. Soya woke Alexina up that the train was stopping, and so she quickly got up, then walk out the exit. Alexina saw so many people were buying their supplies, then she takes a look around the city.

-China's town

Shadow sense something is up, so he told Alexina about his sense, and they went to the place where he senses. Then she found the huge towel where the big gate, and she can sense the strange area in that building. She walks to the big gate, and she was about to knock at the door. Suddenly, out of nowhere, there are bunching of zombie appear next to the big gate. "What are you doing here, the girl is not supposed to be here?" One of the zombies spoke to her, he was taller than her. Too bad that she shrieked her size to child size. (Alexina's accident drank the potion of sort of juice that changes size right back to kids around 10 years old, but her age wasn't changing at all, and her age was the same age as she is.)

"I'm sorry for intruder like that, but I'm just come to see what is the strange area it is!" Alexina said with a polite to three zombies. "Sorry kid, you cannot enter this building!" One of the zombies said to her, then two of zombies was about to touch her, when Alexina snaps her eye it causes three zombies to freeze up like turn to stone. "Don't touch me with your filthy hands!" Alexina's glare at them with a flame glare, it can cause the fire to burst come from below the three zombies, then they scream out of pain, and they were burned to ashes. Alexina finally came back to normal eyes, then enter the door, and said, "excuse me, sorry for intruder!"

-Len and Jun's past

Suddenly, there was a small guy with a bold, then there were a tall girl, and other tall girl along with a small guy has a pointy hair. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" The small guy with a bold holding the gun was pointing at Alexina's direction. Alexina's bow to them, then she was apology about the door that she is the one who was bursting the door without permission. "My name is AlixinaRuby Rose, and I came here for to check it out about the strange area that I sense!" Alexina introduces herself to them, then they all surprise that she spoke chinese. "So you can speak our language, can you? My name is Tao Ching, and this is my grandson, Tao Ren. Furthermore, this is my granddaughter, Tao Jun."

The small guy with a bold holding the gun known as Tao Ching, he put the gun down, then the tall girl with a green hair known as Tao Jun, and next to Jun was the small guy has a pointy hair known as Tao Ren. "Yes, I can speak your language with a power of itako's pearl bead! It has an ability to speak different language including animal's language." Alexina explains to them about her power knowing that they can see spirit, since she can sense their energy. "Very well, let's talk about us and you while we were eating!" The strange girl came out of nowhere. "I'm Tao Ran known as Ren and Jun's mother!" The strange girl known as Tao Ran said. Alexina nod her head and said nice to meet you.

They went to living room, then the food is arrived on the table, and Ching told her there is no poison that she didn't have to worry about it. "Yeah food! I'm so starving already! Xie xie for food!" Alexina said polite while she starts to dig in. (Xie xie in chinese, and in english mean "thank you.") They all laugh at Alexina's cheerful, and Ren didn't laugh at all. "This is stupid! How can you cheerful at the same time?" Ren asks her, then she snaps at him, and she gave him a soft smile. "Because that's my style!" Jun was surprise about her style. "Why did you call your style?" Ran asked her. "Well that's, how I am! Whenever I speak to people, I can't help it, but to show me a kindness side." Alexina explained to them.

After they finished their breakfast, then Jun shows Alexina to her room, and they learned about the fact that Jun and Ren were training from their uncle and their father. Then they also learn Jun and Ren was cast spell known as hatred. Alexina decided to find the way to help them to get rip of hatred. Jun and Ren's family were learned about Alexina that she is a half Shaman and a half itako, then they also learned about her journey to become a full Shaman Queen, so that she can ask her power to create the new world.

When they finally arrive at guest room, then Alexina's murmur thanks to her, and she went to her room. Jun murmur your welcome back to her, then she wants to talk about Alexina, and Alexina nod her head to let her in her room. "So you had hatred in this world because your father cast the spell on you and your little brother?" Alexina asks her with chinese language so that she can understand her, and she responds back to her, "yes, there is nothing can do about it!" Jun looks down with a sad look on her face, then she has an idea how to get rip of hate. "You need a friend to help you to destroy the hate that your father cast spell on you! So I will be the first friend you ever asked!"

Alexina said while she gave Jun with a warm smile, then Jun also gives her a warm smile. "Thank you for become a friend and my brother!" Alexina shook her head to say no problem at all. "I need to train so excuse me, it is okay I use outside?" Alexina asks her. "Yeah sure, why do you wants to train so much? It reminded me of my brother." Jun told Alexina about her brother that he wants to train for became a stronger shaman, then Alexina told Jun the same time as her brother, and Jun was surprising this.

Soon, Alexina walks out the door, then she went to the exit, and she starts to train while she was trained, she does notice Ren was watching her moves while she was training. "What is it, Ren?" Alexina spoke in chinese, then Ren replies back to her, "how did you swing the sword like that?" Alexina pause then she replied back to him, "because that's my style!" Again she said the same time when they were eating their breakfast. Suddenly, the noise came out of nowhere, then Alexina clicked on her Oracle Page, and she put the Oracle Page like a phone on her ear. "Hello, oh hi Sakura! Yeah I had been training lately, and yes, I was eating proper food!" Alexina answered all the question that Sakura was asked her, then Ren heard that she had a job to do. Few minute later, she clicked the screen to cancel the phone. "What is that?" Ren asks her about the Oracle Page on her left wrist. "Oh you mean this? This is Oracle Page! My friend and I were making this stuff so that we can communicate each other." Alexina answered his question, then he nods his head.

Alexina told him all about the Oracle Page what it is use for, and how does it work. Ren understood about the Oracle Page, then he tells him to say good night, and she also tells him to say good night. She went back inside, and went to her room. Next morning, she woke up to go take a shower, after the shower, she went to living room, so she can eat with everyone else. Alexina got uses to this place, so she won't get lost easily. After they finish their breakfast, she went to go toward train outside, out of nowhere, Ren wants to train with her. Ren's parent agreed with him, then they go off to do their thing. "This should be interesting about that girl with red headphone!" Ching said with a wide grin on his face. They all nod their head, then they went to go find where Alexina and Ren were training outside. "Here I come, Alixina!" Ren charge at her with a full speed, but Alexina manages to block his attack, then she swung her sword toward Ren's spear, it causes to vibration toward him, so he got pushes from Alexina's sword back to his position.

Ren's parent was shocked the fact that Alexina managed to push their son by force, and they believe that she was stronger than Ren, they ever can imagine. Few minute later, Ren has lost the battle against Alexina, then she said, "you are good fighter, but not enough power to defeat me!" Everyone was applause to Alexina, since she had one from the first time. Alexina's bow to them, then she said, "I have to go now! Good bye everyone, until then we will meet again!" Alexina walks away from them while they watch her walk away, Ren stood up with a fist. "Wait, let me fight you one more time!" Alexina didn't turn around and said, "if you want to fight me, you need a spirit in order to challenge me! Then prove me that you are stronger, after your training. There is someone out there has a stronger spirit than you! You can't win!"

After the last word, she walks away from them, then went outside to the town, and went to train station. While she was on the train, there is nothing happen in China so far. She went to Hokkaido for the next station. While she was on train, she began to fall sleep. What she didn't know was that her destiny is pulling toward the next village where the nightmare has begun to be incorrupt. Where Alexina able to survive the danger place and save the nature just in time before is too late?

To be continue!

Yuki: I finished Episode 25, and it is kind of long story!

Yoh appears out of nowhere.

Yoh: Wow, so Arexina was going to see Horohoro next?

Yuki -blink-: You almost gimme heart attack! Kuso!! Yes, she will go to see Horo.

Yoh -scratch his head-: Gomen ne my bad! Well hope you can think some more.

Morty appeared out of nowhere.

Morty: Hmm I hope Len is okay!

Len appeared out of nowhere and points Kwan dao at Morty.

Len: I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I HAD BEEN DEFEAT BY THE GIRL, AND I WON'T LOSE FOR THE SECOND TIME!!

Yuki -punch on Len's face-: It will see about that, ne minna-san?

Everyone: RIGHT!!

Saruki: So, good bye everyone!

Everyone -shout-: JA NE!!!

Next on Episode 19: Hokkaido's village is in danger!


	26. question and or comment

_**Question/comment for Shaman**_

_**Queen Spirit's Power Up:**_

_Oi minna-san, genki desu ka? (hey everyone, how are you today?)_

_This is the last chapter for today, I'm so exhausting!_

_My imagination will be going to explode, if I kept going like this. _

_Don't worry I will update as soon as possible!_

_If you had any question/comment about my brand new version, please send the message, or review about this! _

_Arigatou gozaimase, minna-san! (Thank you very much, everyone!)_

_Ja ne minna-san (good bye everyone)! ^^_

_**P.S.**__: Oh, by the way, if you guys want sequel to the Shaman Queen_

_Spirit's Power Up2 let me know okay! _

_Shaman Queen Spirit Powers up 2 is a story about Alexina and her group friend was trying to_

_save the world once again, the world was incorrupt when the monster is released from the hell. _

_Of course, the real Shaman King is in this story as well, and they have a child who was grown up. _

_That's about it, see you next time on Shaman Queen Spirit Powers Up!_

_I will make you to recall for read/review!_


	27. Horo and Pirika's past

Episode 19: Hokkaido's village is in danger!

Quote: Fight until your power is running out of energy!

---Hokkaido's village

Alexina managed to get here with her spirit, then she walks around to find the village was quite small. Some people were staring at her with a strange look on their face. She knew that people were thinking that she was too young to be travel, and they didn't know that she was older by the look of her age, not her looks. Three wolfs looks around to see anything was caught their eye but found none. Zachi saw a young boy with a young girl who was walking around. Zachi tells them to look at them, and they did as he told them to.

A young boy sense someone was looking at them, then he looks up while a young girl also looks up, and found themselves was staring at Alexina's red eye. "Hello there, my name is Alexina, and what is your name?" She introduced to them while smile with a cold eye. They shutter when they stare at how cold it is, and they knew she was gentle. "My name is Horokeu Usui and this is my little sister, Pirika Usui." Pirika bow to her while smile at her. "Nice to meet you all!" Alexina's grin at them. "May I take a walk with you?" Horokeu looks at his sister who was nodded her head, and he too nodded his head. So they walk together toward their village.

Alexina told her story about amazing adventure, and she also tells them they can be a belief her. Horokeu told his story about his village and Pirika was excited to find out more about Alexina. They kept talking without realize that there was someone who looking at them and follow them toward their hometown. Alexina sense someone was following them and turns around was finding herself stare at the young girl who was gasped to find out that she was gotten caught too soon.

Horokeu frown at her. "Damuko, what are you doing here?" A young girl known as Damuko who has a nervous smile on her face. "I just want to be friend with you!" Pirika beam to hear this and just about to say something when she got cut off by her brother. "Sorry, no can't do! Go back to your house." Horokeu was ordering her and turns around to face forward. They start to walk again while Damuko has a pout on her face. "I am not giving up yet, Horohoro!" Damuko follows them once again.

----Horo and Pirika's hometown

They finally reach the top and Alexina take a look around was found that there was a butterbur everywhere she looked. "What an interesting plant I had ever seen!" Alexina has sparkle eyes each time she looked at them. "Really, would you like to see a small minutians?" Pirika was claimed that she wants a first friend to see it. Alexina chuckle and nods her head. They went to see a small minutians and Alexina smile at them. "How cute they are and are you getting those spirits?" Horo and Pirika were surprise this, then nod their head.

After that they went to their home and found that people were staring at Alexina. Pirika explains to them that she was saving, and she won't do any harm. They stare at each other and nod their head to agree with her. They went to their house to see their father and mother were there. Again, Pirika explains to them about Alexina's journey. They finally finished their talking and went back to their room. Alexina looks around her room were so big and plenty room to move around.

"This should be just perfect spot for relaxing. I'm going to call my friend to see what they are up to." Alexina clicked on her oracle page to chat with her friend. "What the hell, why would people think that I had a boyfriend already? Gosh, you guys are so annoying!" Alexina shout at them with very quiet voice not to disrupt people. Few minute later, she went to bed to go to sleep, so she will wake up to do her training once again.

Next morning, Alexina gets up to prepare for her training, until then she heard a strange noise from outside. They went outside to see what is going on here when they find out that their butterbur has been destroyed by the human's truck and the poor minutians was disappeared from one bye one. Then they heard that there was someone lay down on the ground. "DAMUKO?!" Horo shout when he discovers it was his best friend who laid down on the ground.

Alexina scans on her and found out that her soul was already left this world. Everyone sobbing that the girl was died yet, she discovered there was a soul around area. Horo decided to move on and train himself to become a shaman king in order to revive their field. Alexina stood up and told them that she can revive their field by using her power. They all burst to laugh at her thinking that is a joke, but Alexina rose her arm and point at the butterbur without casting the spell.

The butterbur quickly revive without a blink an eye. Everyone gasps to see their butterbur were revived just once more and the small minutians came back after they find out their butterbur has restored. "I told you that I wasn't ordinary girl, and I had a power to restore the world!" Alexina's wink at them and walks away. "Still you can be a great shaman king to let their power able to save this earth." Horo heard this and decide to join her journey also, but she tells him that he needs to go alone in order to become a stronger shaman.

Horohoro agrees with her while Pirika happy to hear this. Horohoro train with Alexina every single day. Now their journey had just begun and went off to go find their destiny. Horohoror didn't know was that Damuko has turned into a spirit ally for Horor and she will become a Korokoro. Alexina went to train to go find her next destiny before head to Tokyo. She believed that she should head toward London, since it was closer to Hokkaido's hometown. Alexina and her spirit ally knew there is more trouble in this world without a doubt.

Next on episode 20: London, the land of lost a child.

Saruki: How about that?

Horo: Yay, I'm in it as well!

Pirika: Me too! ^^

Saruki: See you guys later!

Ryu -appeared with carrying the food-: Anybody wants some cookie?

Everyone: YAY COOKIES!! -chase after him-

Ryu: O___O Uh oh, RUN AWAY!!! -runs off while drop the cookies-

Everyone -ate the cookies-: YUMMY XD

-Closed the screen-


	28. Lyserg's past

Episode 20: London, the land of lost a child.

Quote: I am abandoning a child who lost a home, and I want to revenge for my parents!

---London's town

They arrive at London, then they take a walk around to find something interesting to do. Shadow saws a strange young boy was running toward a clock towel. He tells them to go after that boy. So they went toward a clock towel. "Damn it this is taking a while to get up there!" Soya was complained about how high up to reach the top. "Stop complains about it besides, this is good temporary for train!" Alexina told them while she is running up to the top.

They manage to get there when a young boy was smiling at the fairy when he looks at Alexina with a fear look. Alexina told him that she is no harm for him while the top she asked him what he was doing up here. "My name is Lyserg Diethel and who are you?" A young boy introduced himself to them, and they introduced them back to him. "I was searching for my present when my dad told me there was a present up here, so I came over here to find out that was a spirit here." Lyserg smile at her. She grinned at him and they went back to Lyserg's home.

When they return to Lyserg's home and find out; there was someone already here. "You again?" Alexina frowns to find out her cousin were here who was killed Lyserg's parent. "I am the great Hao Asakura and they were not listening to me, so I thought I gave them a punishment for that! Nice to see you again, a cousin!" Alexina icy glare at him knowing was that the fact he turned into a demon. She knew he was trying to revenge for his parent.

"Cousin? Why are you hurting my parent?" Lyserg shout at him and was about to attack him when Alexina step right in front of him. "Lyserg is not time for you to defeat him, I will revenge for you, but not now!" Alexina has a danger tone while protected him from Hao. "Leave at this once, before I attacked you." Hao knew it was warning sign yet, didn't listen to his cousin at all. "Why should I listen to you? You are my precious cousin, I ever had, and now you want to attack me?"

Alexina can sense of the danger, whenever he had spoken to her while puts her protected arm around Lyserg just in case the flame might hit him. Hao throws the flame at them while he grinned for victory until then he turns into frown when he found his flame were stopping at mid air. "You can't hurt me with those flame! Water dragon!" Alexina throws the water turns into a dragon then hit Hao with a direct hit. The mist came out and surrounding the area.

Hao has appeared that he had been hit, and he gets up with anger at her. "Damn it, cousin! I WILL BE BACK!!" Hao disappeared also the flame has died down. Alexina used the power to restore Lyserg's home back to the place. Lyserg rush to his parent to go help them who was conscious after Alexina revived them. She knew the soul is still there so she picked them up and put it back where they belong. "Lyserg if you want to revenge for your parent, you must be a stronger shaman in order to defeat Hao. I will help you out while helping you out, your needs to train by yourself." Lyserg listens to what she has told him what to do.

Lyserg train with Alexina while he had grown up every day and his parent was proud of their child. Liam knew that Alexina has a strange power ever since he got a suspicious. Jean happy for her son to be a stronger warrior. Pretty soon, he became a strong, but not enough power. Alexina spent timing with Lyserg while train herself. "When are you going to get your own girlfriend, Lyserg?" Soya asked him while Alexina smacked his head. "Stop talking about nonsense. Lyserg doesn't listen to whatever, he told you." Alexina said this with an anime vein pops up.

Everyone laughs at Alexina and Soya about stupid comment. They learn many things from Alexina and Alexina also learn from them. It's time to say good bye. Alexina went to aboard the train while wave at them. Her destiny was deciding to go African America since is very near by the London. Alexina was grown up and her power also has grown stronger every time she used her power. Asakura also has grown stronger each time she used her power.

Next on episode 21: African, the one use to laugh every day.

Lyserg: I never thought of I will be appearance around this episode. O.o

Yoh -agree-: When I will appear again?

Saruki: Pretty soon, so chill out will you?

Ryu: See you later!

Tamao -appeared with a chocolate cake-: Yoh, w-would you like some of the chocolate cake?

Yoh -about to say something when interrupt by Anna-

Anna -ate Tamao's chocolate-: Too much sugar! -walks away-

Tamao: NO!! -she cries in the corner-: T//T'

Saruki -pat her shoulder-: Try again, Tamao!

-closed the screen-


	29. Chocolove's past

Episode 21: African, the one use to laugh every day.

Quote: I want to make people smile and laugh without worry. The pain will go away forever.

Please read and review.

----African America

They arrived at African, then came out from train to take a walk around the city. This place was so peaceful and too quiet. They walk around and found themselves at the strange guy was stealing some people's money. Alexina's chase after the strange guy and gave him a best beaten. Then she went back to the strange women who were very grateful for bring her pursue back. Alexina nods her head and went out to look for more a job.

Alexina saw a strange guy were staring at the poor people while he just a glare at the people. His gangs appeared and attacked them while steal their stuff. Alexina ran toward the scene and hit them, then gave their stuff back to where they belong. "Hey, how dare you hit us without knowing who we are!" The strange guy shout at her. Alexina's stares at them with a cold eye, they can turns into froze bite for sure. The gang was gasps to see Alexina with a cold eye.

The strange guy starts to point the gun at her, but the gun has turned into an ice, and he was an accident drops his gun into a ground. "Who the hell are you?" The strange guy had a fear on his face. The gang was pale when they stare at his gang leader's gun has turned into an ice. "What is your name? I am very pity for you and had a poor soul." Alexina said this with a sorry look. "My name is Chocolove McDonell and we are ganged. Why are you saying foolish words?"

A strange guy known as Chocolove. "Don't say that, you are quite too young to do this kind of stuff." A strange old man had to arrive at the scene with a warm smile look on his face. "Who are you mister?" Alexina asked with a polite yet, still cold tone. "I am Orona and came here to make people laugh. And you are Miss?" Alexina introduced to him known as Orona. "I see nice to meet you and I like your spirit, by the way, although they can hide so well that I even can't sense at all!" Orona said this with a laugh.

Orona saved the men who were trying to kill someone. The police capture the strange men who was taking a hostage. Alexina's grin at Orona who manage to save him without worry. Alexina saw Chocolove walk away from the scene, so she follows him. They reach to Chocolove's house, and he sits down on the ground. Chocolove notice that she had been following him all this way to his house. "What are you doing here and why are you follows me?"

Alexina's pout at him for being mean. "I can't help it, I feel that you need a company with you, so yeah." Chocolove amazed that she didn't scare him at all, and he was scared of her when he glances at her eye for quite too long. Chocolove finally gives in and tells the story about his past. His parent was killed at daring Christmas while he is still alive, and he hates human that they killed his parent. Alexina feel sorry for him and told him that she can revive his parent.

Chocolove blink he thinks that she was joking. Alexina shows his parent's soul, and he shocked that he can see the spirit that was flowing around her. "It's that my parent's soul?" Chocolove asked her while choked at the same time. Alexina grin while nodded her head. "I see that you can see the spirit as well, how interesting." Chocolove watches his parent disappear out of his site. "How do you bring my parent back?" Alexina tells the story about an itako who can bring people back to life without asking a Shaman King for it.

Alexina came out of his house when she senses that Orona was near by. "Orona, over here!" Alexina shout at him who was turning around and saw her coming over there. Chocolove was following Alexina toward him who interesting. "Awe, what a cute spirit!" Alexina saw a tiger spirit who was staring at her, and she pats him. "This is my main spirit known as Mic the jaguar!" Alexina's beam at him who were purred at her like a cat. Chocolove stares at the spirit were surprise that he can see the spirit so ease.

Orona tells a story about laughing like a wind can help to cure them. Alexina had to agree with him while she stared at Mic. "Aren't you a great banana story teller?" Orona anime jaw drops to find out that she is a better joke than him while Chocolove laugh at him. "Alexina never good at saying a bad joke." Soya nods his head while got to banish from Alexina's powerful punch. They laugh at them who was meddling with each other. Few minute later, they went to take a walk for moment.

Chocolove's gang appeared in front of them with a gun in his hand. "Yo, Choco what is that old men and the scary girl with you?" One of the gangs said to Chocolove. Mic growl at them, but stops by his master. "Now, just put down your gun, or you will hurt someone." Orona defends himself or is it? Alexina knew that his life time was almost an end, so he must be trying to let them killed him. She wants to help him, but it seems to be he want to die instead.

"Shut up old men and die!" One of the gang shots at Orona while Mic gasped with a terror face on his face. Chocolove gasps at the old men and looks at Mic who has a hatred toward them. Alexina walks toward Mic and said, "I think he did it on purpose! He knew that one day he will die anyway, and I will bring your master back some day. I promise to you, okay." Mic looks at her with tears of sadness in his eye. Then gang blink and walks away from them who was thinking they are crazy talking to themselves like that.

"What do you mean by that?" Chocolove asked her. "He has a disease ever since he was born, I can tell by looking at his pale face." Alexina reply back to him. "I should be going by now." She walks away when Chocolove starts to speak again. "I will go to." Alexina shook her head and said, "no, you will be going by yourself to learn this world was full of bad luck and danger too." Chocolove frown when he heard this. "I will train with you to become a strong shaman."

Chocolove train with Alexina, Mic was finally let him to be his master for now on. Soon, Chocolove becomes a stronger shaman, but not enough power. They bid to say good bye while Chocolove decides to go through a journey just like her. Alexina walks on aboard of train to wait for her destiny to pick what should she go next. Her destiny was chosen to go to German, so she went to German. "Let's hope Chocolove can find way out of this mess!" Alexina told her spirit who was nodded their head.

Next on episode 22: German, someone lost his/her lover daring the disease.

Chocolve: O___O WOW!!

Yoh: O___O ME TOO!!

Everyone: O___O

Saruki: O___O Nani?

Everyone -collapse-

Horo: Dude, don't ruin it! T_T

Saruki: HAHAHA!!

Hao: O.o She is over did it again!

Ryu: Yup, she lost it.

Saruki: I wonder why would Takei-sensei picked Chocolove name known as chocolate cakes name? O.o

Horo: Chocolate cake? Where? -looks around-

Ren: Baka! -.-'

-Close the screen.


	30. Faust and Eliza's past

Episode 22: German, someone lost his/her lover daring the disease.

Quote: Don't go away, I will revive you some day. So stay with me and I will be happy if you do.

Please read and review.

----Germany's town

They arrive at German, then they came out from train to take a walk around the town. "YAY, this place is super awesome!" Alexina runs around like an excited child. "Don't go too far without looking, and you might get lost easily!" Zachi warning her while she groans at him. "I know, I can't help it myself." Alexina said this while searching for her CD player to listen to her favorite music. "Hey, don't go away. I believe some day we will meet each other! Please come back to me and I wish you to know that I like you." Alexina sang a song while skipping around and didn't see where she was going. She bumped into someone and the strange boy was fallen backward, but she caught him.

Alexina pulls him back to his balance, so she can apologize to him. "It is okay, so watch where you're going next time." A young boy was scowling at her yet, can't help it, but he blushes when he saw how beautiful she is. "Sorry, I was so caught up with my song. Anyway, where are you going?" Young boy stares at her and chuckle. "I'm going to visit my friend house. My name is Johann and what is your name?" A young boy known as Johann. "My name is Alexina and the german, they call me Alubeze. Can I call you Faust?" Johann was surprise this and nods his head while walks toward the destiny.

They arrive at Faust's friend house, so she thought. Alexina saw he was stares at the beautiful young girl who were stares right back at him. Alexina's snicker at how he was blushing every time she caught him. "Tell me that wasn't a friend at all?" Faust scowls at her, but sigh. "I fell in love with her, so yeah she is not a friend, but more than a friend." Alexina whistled how cute they are. They went to a young girl's house. "This is Eliza that I had loved her, but I don't know if she loves me back or not. Alubeze what should I do?" Faust calls her name in a german.

Alexina tells him about how to fall in love. Faust follows what he had told him to do. Pretty soon, they fall in love, and they became a girlfriend and boyfriend. Eliza's giggle at how Alexina singing so loud that she didn't notice at all. When she finally noticed this, she flushes how embarrassing she caused without knowing it. Alexina when to Faust's house to rest for moment before she heads down to eat with Faust. They ate very quiet, then Faust announce that the food is very good, since she makes it for them.

Alexina's talks to her spirit for moment before talks to Faust since he still follows her everywhere she goes. "Alubeze, what are you going to do today?" Eliza appeared while she asked her first friend. Alexina pause and she said that she wants to shopping. So they went to shopping while Alexina can't help it but spin the wheel around the circle. They all laugh at her while Faust's blush for embarrassing. "THIS IS FUN, YAY!!" Alexina screamed her head off not knowing people were stares at her.

Faust dragged her out of the market with a scowl on his face. Eliza still giggle at how funny she is while she laughed with a nervous. Together they went to every shopping, and then they saw a dog. Eliza wants a dog so Faust bought it for her. Alexina didn't mine for using her money, since she didn't spend time on her money anyway. They went for more stuff to do while they were having so much fun. Faust takes a picture of himself, Eliza, and Alexina. Then they take a look at their own picture, they found out that their dog was pounding on Alexina's head who was about to fall backward.

Alexina scowled at the dog, but he is still barking as if mocking at her. Eliza and Faust laugh at her who is still chasing at their dog. Then Faust asked Eliza to get marry, and she was agreed. Faust puts the ring into Eliza's finger. Few minute later, they went back home to go eats their supper, and went to bed. Next morning, they had grown up ever since they meet each other again. Alexina sense something is happening tonight, so she went toward Eliza's house to see if she was okay. Nevertheless, it was too late, she got shot by the homicide. Faust's gasps at how he finds his wife were getting shot.

They took Eliza to a hospital for checked up. Alexina scans at her soul, but found out that she already died, and the soul is already gone to heaven. Faust didn't give up so he went to his father's research to bring back to life. Alexina follows after him and told him that she can revive his wife back. Faust was relief when he heard this. Alexina tells a story about an itako's power to revive people, and she needs a Shaman Queen Spirit's powerful enough to bring everyone back to life.

Faust wants to help her to reach her goal in order to see his wife again. Alexina agrees with him and tells him everything will be alright. "Believe me Faust, I will do anything I can to bring your wife again." Faust nods his head and she told him what to do. Faust's train with Alexina so he can join in shaman tournament in order to help her. Pretty soon, he manages to become a powerful shaman enough to defeat another shaman yet, not strong enough to become a Shaman King.

Alexina decided to depart right now, and they bid to say good bye. Alexina waiting for her destiny to pick up again. Riyanara knew their destiny was chosen to go through French after this. What they didn't realize there ahead will meet Hao once again.

Next on episode 23: French, the more war was begun to shutter everywhere.

Faust: I didn't expect that Alexina can say different words and meaning right?

Saruki -nod-

Ren: What is Alubeze in german means?

Saruki: It means blue sky.

Horo: O.O Wow.

Choco: BLUE BIRD SKY!!

Everyone -attacked him-: URUSAI!!

Saruki: SHUT UP TO THE WIND!!

Everyone -stop-: O___O

Saruki: Nani? -confused-

-----Silence

-Closed the screen.


	31. Jeanne, Luchist, and Marco's past

Episode 23: French, the more war was begun to shutter everywhere.

Quote: I want to fight until I am able to live and gave them to have a peaceful world, but can I able to do it?

Please read and review.

----French's town

They arrived at French, then they take a walk around the town. Alexina can tell there is death sense hang around the mid air when she just steps in. "This is not good at all." Soya said out loud while they agree with him. They went through the town while many people were stares at her, and it makes her shutter every time she heard their disgust thought. She ignored their thought with using a blocked their mind off her head for moment.

Alexina saw a french young girl who is staring outside with a sad look. They went to a young girl who is still staring at the window, and now she looks up was found there was someone came over there. She was not to be sure she came over or trying to burst the door. Alexina knocked the door with a gentle smile was telling her that she is no harm at all. A young girl nods her head and opens the door for her to come in. "Phew, I'm so tired from going to train every day!" Alexina's collapse to the floor without a sound to make her freaked out. A young girl giggle at her exhausting look on her face. "Who are you?" A young girl said with a soft voice. "My name is Alexina and the french calls me Aufese. Who are you, may I asked?" Alexina introduces her with a warm smile yet, cold tone. "My name is Iron Maiden Jeanne and nice to meet you." A young girl known as Jeanne.

Alexina nodded her head still exhausting from moving her spot. Jeanne help her to go sat the chair next to them. "Thank you for offer." Jeanne nods her head and sits down next to her. They chat together about everything and she also a shaman. Jeanne doesn't know about a shaman, so she shows her spirit to prove that she is a shaman. Jeanne understands what she meant by that, and she starts to walk toward a church, then she low her knee on the ground to prey for the god.

Shadow and other spirits watch her how she preys for a god, while their master stood there without moving. Riyanara thinks that Jeanne was asking for a power, or rather she was abandoned yet, still young. After Jeanne preys upon the god, then she stood up, and walks away from a church. Alexina's grin at her and follows after her who was waiting for her. At outside, they saw two strange men walk toward them, and Jeanne realizes those were Marco and Luchist.

Jeanne introduced her protective guard to them. They nodded at them who was nodding back to them. Marco's belief they're a good person and good spirit with no harm at all. Luchist senses the strange energy comes from Alexina while she just makes a joke at Marco, who was yelling at her for make a fun of him. (That girl has a strange energy and where did that energy came from? I had to be careful about her who know what would happen.) Luchist thought and he didn't realize that Alexina can read his mind.

Alexina's smirk at Luchist's mind, then she beams at Marco, who was clean his glasses. "Yo, old geezer what would you do now?" Marco scowled at her again with a revenge area. "Who call me an old geezer and my name is Marco. Do I have to spell it out for you?" Jeanne's laugh at Alexina's joke while she only did was beam at him. While they were chatting sudden, the smoke pops out of nowhere, and the smoke has dissolved. It was revealing Hao came out of a mist.

Alexina believes that her parent was killed by Hao for somewhat a reason. She also knows that Luchist was on his side instead of Jeanne side. "I never expected to see my cousin once again, and I told you I will be back, didn't I?" Hao evil grin at her who was glancing at him with a pity look. He thought he saw a sorry look for second minute, but now is gone with one blink of eye. "I too thought you will be back for some day and now are you still trying to kill people again? I will definitely to ruin your plan repeatedly." Jeanne watches them glare at each other.

"Cousin? What is going on here?" Jeanne has a horrified look on her face. "He is not my cousin any more, and my cousin is died long time ago!" Alexina hissed at Hao. Hao throws a fire ball at everyone, nevertheless, Alexina uses a water dragon at the fire ball, and turns them into a rain. Hao pissed off when he saw his cousin did again, and he was trying again, even so, Alexina's back fire at him once more time. "I will be back again, this time I will take over without you interfere with my plan!!" Hao shout at her after he disappeared in a fire while Luchist follows after him.

"Jeanne, you can't beat him now, so train very well to beat him." The truth was that Alexina never thought Jeanne was a kami-class, while she also a kami-class yet, she didn't say anything about it. Jeanne only did was a nod her head and follows what she told her to do. After a train, then Alexina starts to take off again while they bid to say good bye each other, and she went to aboard a train. Now she went to an Izumo on the next destiny.

Next on Episode 24: Izumo, one boy and two girl have been breaking news for an engage.

Jeanne: Wow, this is also short story. O.o

Saruki: I can't help it, it is very hard to make a long story yet, too many typing.

Ryu: O.o

Manta: Am I going to be in it as well?

Saruki: Soon you will be in it.

Manta: Sweet.

Marco: I can't believe that she was making a fun of me again!

Saruki: MARCO IS GAY AND HE IS A GIRL!! XD -runs away-

Marco -anime vein-: I AM NOT A GAY, AND I AM NOT A GIRL!!! -chase after her-

Saruki: Sorry Marco's fan, I can't help it that I make a fun of him. No offence, I didn't mean it.

Hao -laugh at her joke-

Saruki: HAO IS GAY AND HE IS A GIRL!! XD -runs away-

Hao -broke a chair when he heard this-: I AM NOT A GAY, AND I AM NOT A GIRL!! -chase after her while anime vein-

Everyone: O___O''

Saruki: Again, Hao's fan I can't help it that I make a fun of him to. No offence, I didn't mean it.

-Closed the screen.


	32. End of journey

Episode 24: Izumo, one boy and two girl have been breaking news for an engage.

Quote: My love, I wish to tell you one thing I love about you the most. I want to be with you for the rest of my life.

Please read and review.

AnnaxYohxTamao

---Izumo's hometown

They at last were finally arrived at Izumo. They came out from a train, then they went to a biggest of gate, and they want to mean their cousin again. "No, I will definitely won't get a boyfriend! So? I learn many things and help people around the world." Alexina talking to her friend when she got to a gate, then the gate was open wide to her to get in there while she bows to him. Mikihisa looks at her with a weird look on his face who is Alexina walks pass through without turns back to him.

Finally, Alexina realized that she went to pass him without saying greeting to him. "Sorry about that and hello to see you again, Mikihisa!" Miki's laugh at her emotionless look just likes Anna and Kino. Anna walks by, then she saw her older sister had to arrive at Izumo. Anna's rush to her with a greeting and happy to see her again. However, she didn't show it. They went to inside an Alexina just false into a ground without a noise. Kino came appeared when she noticed that Alexina didn't sit down.

Kino signal to her that she let her to sit down, so she dropped her act for second. Anna follows her older sister all the way to a living room where they are. Kino has never realized that Anna was been following them, and she finally realizes her. "I never though you were following us." Anna looks up, then she was apology for follow them without a permission. Alexina rose her arm to let Anna hugged her, and she did. "How are you today, Anna's sister?" Alexina's beam at her who was staring at her, and she replies back to her. "I'm good and you?" Anna's smile at her with an invisible not to see it clear. However, she did see it cause her to wide her smile again.

Kino watch two sister chatting for while, then Alexina looks up at her with a nod to let her continue. "So what are you doing here?" Kino asked her. "I come here to visit you guys before I ahead out again." Anna frown when she heard this, but didn't show it. Yoh and a young girl were appeared to see who it was. They found themselves staring at their cousin and older sister. "Onee-chan, you are back, and where is other?" Yoh beam at her while run toward with a crush hug yet, he forgot that Anna was there also.

Alexina's laugh at Yoh's expression who was fright look on his face when he saw Anna was there. "They can't come, since they were stuck at their job, and I will leave again for tomorrow." Yoh and a young girl were sad look on their face. "By the way, this is Tamao Tamamura. She also abandons just like Anna." Kino explains to Alexina, who has a smile with a curious look on her face. They chat each other to know them better and Tamao went to cook for them.

Alexina wants to help her, even so, Kino won't let her to help Tamao. Yoh went back to conversation with Alexina and Anna once again. "Guess what, Arexina-sama?" Alexina looks up at Miki, who has spoken to her. "Hai nande desu ka, Miki-san?" Alexina responds back to him. (Note: Hai nande desu ka= Yes, what is it?) "Yoh and Anna were engaged, so happy for them." Alexina's surprise about a breaking news that they were engaging.

Alexina believed that Anna and Yoh won't get along, nevertheless, she still a belief, they're able to handle this situation without a doubt. "Congratulation, you two and you can do it." Alexina proud of them for come this so far. Tamao came appeared with their food and puts down so they can eat their food. They eat their food while chatting each other. Keiko left them behind to work at her job for a miko known as priest.

---Tamao's prov

I watch them talking together with a happy smile, and I can see that Anna was hiding her emotion yet, again. Arexina cousin who also opens her heart for everyone while her eyes were hiding all her emotions away. I can't help it, I was so jealous of Anna. She engages with the one I love the most who was laughing at every cousin's joke, Yoh. Sometimes, I spoke to them if they want me to talk. What I really one the most is that I can talk to Yoh-sama without disrupt us.

Cousin will be leaving for tomorrow to do her another job. She must be very tired from working very hard, so I slip out of the room to fetch a bedroom for my cousin. After I checked everything is preparing for her night time and out of nowhere my spirit came appeared in front of me. "What's wrong Tamao? You don't look so good?" Conchi asked me while Ponchi nodded his head who agrees with him. "I'm fine and don't worry about it." I smile at them, and I went out of a room to go tell my cousin about her room was ready to use it.

Conchi and Ponchi were glancing at each other, then stare at my back while I was walking away from them, and they disappeared out of my site.

----Normal prov

Alexina went to her room, since Tamao told her that her room was ready to use it, and she thank her with a grateful attitude for everything. Alexina's glance at the ceiling and she thought of Tamao with a strange look on her face. "I think Tamao has fallen in love with Yoh and Anna didn't show that she was in love with him. Boy, this is going to be tough challenge." Alexina's spirit knew what she was talking about and knew how she was grumpy every time they talk about an engage.

Everyone went to sleep in their own bedroom. Anna actually was happy to engage with him who she was fallen in love with Yoh, ever since the day he helped her to get a free from a cursed known as read mind, and her emotion. Next morning, they get up to get ready for everything today, and Alexina bid them to say good bye, so they ahead to aboard a train to go to Tokyo. Tamao wants to say something for Yoh, but she couldn't when she saw Anna came from behind Yoh.

Yoh who was flinched to see his fiancee standing next to him while he was inches to touch her. Anna turns to her fiance with a hug, and he decides to hug her back. Yoh was hoping that she didn't hit him for touching her. Right now, Anna didn't careless about touching or anything, since she can see Tamao gasp in the background, then she was smirk at her with a victory look on her face. "I had won his heart, Tamao!" Of course, Tamao didn't hear a single word from her, but she can tell what she was trying to say. Somewhere out there, Alexina has a smile on her face for knowing that Anna has won Yoh's heart over Tamao.

----Tokyo

Manta Oyamada sense there someone out there were coming this way and he personally whoever came in here with a dangerous threat from this world. Manta shook off his feeling away while he is studying for his school. What he didn't know was that there is someone out there to come here with a friendly visitor.

OWARI~

Manta: I guess I am in, but short line.

Yoh: Be glad that you were in, so don't complain.

Hao: Yeah, you heard him right.

Saruki: Gosh, what a dork. Anyway, if you guys want a sequel for this story, then please send the review for me.

Anna: More important, don't give a damn about a sequel, so let the mystery took over!

Everyone: ^^x

Ren: Everyone was in this story so don't complain either.

Everyone: JA NE!! -wave at the audience-

Tamao -came appeared with cookies-: Yoh, w-would you like some cookies?

Anna -walks toward her and grabs some of the cookies, then ate it-: Not bad, but too much chocolate!

Tamao: NOO!!! -cries in the corner with a dark area- She did it again! -sniff-

Saruki -sigh and pats her head-: Try again, next time Tamao.

-closed the screen.


	33. End of credit

End of credit.

Credit by: Saruki

Thanks to these people for help me to track down my error of grammar:

PandaYumi7

REX

Nightglider-star

Violent Firefly

Saruki notes: If you want to enter your own name for help me to improve my grammar, then I don't mind at all. ^^

A story by: Shaman Queen Spirit Powers Up version 1.

AlexinaRuby Asakura credit by: Saruki

AlexinaRuby Rose credit by: Saruki

Alexina's group of friend credit by: Saruki

Yoh Asakura credit by: Hiroyuki Takei

Yoh's group of friend credit by: Hiroyuki Takei

Hao Asakura credit by: Hiroyuki Takei

Anna Kyoyama credit by: Hiroyuki Takei

Tamao Tamamura credit by: Hiroyuki Takei

Asakura's family credit by: Hiroyuki Takei

It fixed up a story credit by: Saruki

Found an error grammar credit by: PandaYumi7

Dialogoue credit by: Saruki

Quote and song credit by: Saruki

Saruki said: Thank you for reading and review. You guys were best ever and thank you for tracked down my error grammar.

I hope my grammar is getting better some day and wish me luck everyone. If you want a

sequel for Shaman Queen Spirit Powers Up version 2, then vote on review, so I can appreciate for doing that.

Again, thank you everyone for everything. See you later.

Original story from: Shaman King

Edit version of: Shaman Queen Spirit Powers Up.


End file.
